


I’m Hopelessly Devoted To You

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, What if?, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la sera a NY in cui Blaine ha rivelato il suo tradimento, continua a scrivere sms e chiamare Kurt pensando che l’altro non li legga o non ascolti la segreteria. Non sa che Kurt li aspetta con trepidazione, che desidera rispondergli ma...<br/>*<br/>Post 4x05.<br/>La storia prende in considerazione solo alcune parti della trama dopo la 4x05, ma principalmente si dissocia dal telefilm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** I’m Hopelessly Devoted To You  
>  **Genere:** Romantico, Commedia(?)  
>  **Raiting:** Verde (potrebbe salire)  
>  **Avvisi** : Angst (scritta al neon lampeggiante), Fluff, Slash, OOC (per sicurezza)  
>  **Pairing:** Klaine  
>  **Disclamer:** Non possiedo alcun personaggio o sede cui faccio riferimento, è tutta proprietà di Ryan Murphy e della Fox.  
>  **Note:** Post 4x04 e 4x05.  
>  Leggermente angst –mavaà?- ma cercherò di far tornare il fluff il prima possibile.  
> Se volete morire in pace e con una montagna di lacrime, vi consiglio la lettura di questo capitolo con questa canzone da cui prende nome anche la storia: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAAQ6g7Fuqg>
> 
>  
> 
> **Link Banner:**  
> [ _Here_](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=537181972976469&set=a.408986569129344.110873.408982639129737&type=3&src=https%3A%2F%2Ffbcdn-sphotos-d-a.akamaihd.net%2Fhphotos-ak-frc1%2F295858_537181972976469_340343274_n.png&size=600%2C300)

 

_Thanks to[carli90](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42521) for the banner_

 

 

_**Capitolo I** _

 

 

 

**2 Novembre**

23.59  
Mi manchi. Ti amo.

 

**3 Novembre**

22.48  
Mi dispiace tantissimo per quello che ho fatto.

22.48  
Sono stato un idiota.

22.50  
Lo so che hai letto questi messaggi, rispondimi ti prego.

 

**4 Novembre**

19.43  
Mi è appena tornato il pacco che ti avevo spedito. Non l’hai neanche aperto.

19.45  
Non riesci proprio ad accettare niente che venga da me.

 

 

**5 Novembre**

18.21  
Ho perso l’appetito. Niente sembra buono senza le tue critiche sul contenuto dei grassi.

18.22  
Non riesco più a dormire. Non ci riesco. Non senza la tua presenza vicino a me.

18.23  
Mi sento come se mi mancasse il respiro.

 

 

**6 Novembre**

16.39

#Segreteria telefonica

Ciao Kurt, v-volevo dirti che mi sento morire senza di te. Ho sbagliato, lo so e non riesco a perdonarmi. Non ci riesco. Ho rovinato l’unica cosa che aveva senso nella mia vita. L’ho rovinata perché avevo paura di non riuscire a disintossicarmi da te. Sì, Kurt, per me sei come una droga e sto sentendo adesso i primi sintomi dell’astinenza. Mi manchi tantissimo. Mi sento inutile. Ti amo.

 

17.08  
Scusami. Non dovevo lasciarti quel messaggio nella segreteria, ma… non riesco a sopportare l’idea di non poterti avere al mio fianco.

17.09  
Scusami.

17.09  
Ti amo e ti amerò per sempre.

 

 

**7 Novembre**

13.25  
Oggi c’erano i provini per Grease, ho portato “Hopelessly Devoted To You”. Te la dedico.

13.26  
Artie dice che sono un Danny Zuko perfetto, ma io adesso mi sento a pezzi. Ho rifiutato la parte. Non ha senso fare il protagonista di una storia così.. così.

13.26  
Hai capito a cosa mi riferisco.

13.27  
Tu lo sai sempre.

13.27  
Riesci ad entrare nella mia testa e capire tutto di me.

 

**8 Novembre**

16.54  
C’è una piccola parte di me che è sicura che tu li legga questi messaggi e più passa il tempo e più mi aggrappo a questa speranza.

 

23.21

#Segreteria telefonica

Kurt ti prego rispondimi. T-ti prego. Mi dispiace così tanto, sono stato in idiota, sono un cretino. Ma ti prego parlami, non riesco a resistere senza la tua voce. Tu sei.. sei il mio angelo e senza di te nulla ha più senso. Non ho più neanche la voglia di scendere dal letto o di aprire le tende di camera mia… Lo so sono stupidaggini, ma tu lo sai quanto adoro i giochi di luce che si formano, tu rimani sempre incantato a fissarli. Ti si illuminano gli occhi e fai una faccia così bella.. sembra che ritorni bambino e io vorrei solo prenderti il volto e baciarti fino alla fine della nostra vita e... E sono scoppiato di nuovo a piangere.

  
 

**9 Novembre**

00.01  
Come sono stupido.

00.02  
Ti amerò per sempre.

 

10.06  
Non so cosa mi sia preso questa notte, sono scoppiato.

10.07  
Sai, ho un book con tutte le tue foto, me lo porto sempre in giro.. è come averti sempre con me.

10.10  
Scusami, ti sto disturbando. Di sicuro starai lavorando.

10.11  
Scusami.

 

 

21.13  
Oggi stavo rivedendo tutte le foto nostre. Sono cresciuto con te. Tu mi hai fatto diventare un uomo. Ma come sempre ogni cosa bella ha la sua fine. Noi parlavamo sempre del nostro futuro insieme, ti ricordi?

21.14  
Dicevi che volevi comprare un faro sul mare per addormentarti con il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano sulla scogliera. Fantasticavi di vedere il sole tramontare e prendermi per mano e raccontarci vecchi aneddoti sulla nostra infanzia.

21.15  
Io lo sogno ogni notte, il nostro faro. E’ bellissimo: è a strisce rosse e blu, come quella della Dalton, dentro è arredato come piace a te, anche se non so se a te potrebbe davvero piacere.

21.16  
Ma soprattutto sogno te. Sogno di abbracciarti, di stringerti a me e di inalare il tuo profumo che mi manda in paradiso.

21.17  
Io ho sempre amato il tuo profumo.

21.19  
Io mi ricordo ogni tuo piccolo particolare, ogni tuo neo, ogni tua lentiggine, il colore dei tuoi occhi che a seconda di come vengono colpiti dalla luce del sole vanno dall’azzurro cielo al grigio chiaro ì, quando è nuvoloso diventano quasi verdi.

21.20  
Mi sembra di parlare di un’altra vita. Mi sento un alieno. Sento di non appartenere più ad una vita che abbia te come punto di riferimento.

21.21  
Perché sei sempre stato tu il mio punto di riferimento. Sei sempre stato tu la roccia, io ti ho solo seguito ed assecondato.

21.22  
Vorrei di nuovo far parte della tua vita. Ho paura di averti perso per sempre. Potrei morire anche solo al pensiero di non rivederti mai più.

21.23  
Non ci riesco, i miei occhi ancora ti cercando quando entro nell’aula canto. Allungo ancora il braccio sul tuo posto al mio fianco, ma lo trovo vuoto. Non ci sei più nella mia vita.

21.24  
Dimmi Kurt, riuscirò mai un giorno a tornare a far parte della tua vita?

 

 

 

 

23.47  
 _Tu fai ancora parte della mia vita. Io ti amo ancora, non ho mai smesso e mai smetterò. Dammi tempo, ti prego. Sii paziente. Non smettere di chiamarmi, non smettere di inviarmi messaggi. Un giorno avrò il coraggio di risponderti. Aspetta, il mio cuore è ferito, ma batte ancora per te. Aspetta amore mio. Ti prego, non mollare._

_Invio annullato_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**
> 
>  
> 
> Tra un po' mi menate, me lo sento.  
> Non appena avrete smaltito le lacrime, prenderete i forconi e mi insegurete.
> 
> Ok, ho delle spiegazioni da dare.  
> iTunes è cattivo. Mi fa partire "Hopelessly Devoted To You" e io ho iniziato a scrivere questa cosa.  
> La storia è già conclusa e spero di postarla con regolarità ogni sabato.
> 
> Come avrete capito quello scritto normale è Blaine e quello in corsivo è _Kurt_ , è la prima volta che scrivo una storia interamente verisone sms e forse non resisetrò a mettere qualche descrizione per esteso perchè alcune scene vanno descritte!
> 
> Mi potete trovare nella mia bella paginetta su Facebook: [TAKeRu_ECHY (EFP)](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) :3
> 
> Che altro dire... vi auguro una buona serata/giornata, io mi vado a rintanare nel mio bunker anti Apocalisse ideando piani per uccidere il pelatone e prendere la gestione di Glee ù_ù
> 
>  
> 
> Echy;


	2. Capitolo II

 

 

 

 

 

**10 Novembre**

08.30

Buongiorno.

08.31

Oggi iniziamo le prove per il musical, io faccio Teen Angel. Non me la sono sentita di fare Danny Zuko.

08.32

Stavo per scoppiare a piangere sul palco quando ho fatto l’audizione.

08.32

Di sicuro non te ne interesserà.

08.34

Forse dovrei smetterla di infastidirti, se non mi rispondi ci sarà un motivo.

 

 

 

 

08.40

_Non smettere, ti prego. Sei sempre nei miei pensieri._

**_Invio annullato_ **

 

 

 

11.45

Ho preso un appuntamento con la Pillsbury, mi farà bene parlare con lei.

 

 

13.26

Abbiamo parlato molto. Soprattutto di te.

13.27

Ho pianto molto. Non riuscivo a parlare.

13.35

Lo so che non dovrei scriverti queste cose, ma ho bisogno di farti capire quanto anche io ci stia soffrendo perché Kurt io ho fatto un errore che non riesco a perdonarmi. Riesco a capire come tu non riesca a perdonarmi perché non ci riesco neanche io. Non ci riesco perché mi sento sporco, ogni volta che mi alzo dal letto, quello stesso letto che c’ha visti insieme, io mi sento cadere a pezzi. Il tuo odore è ovunque a casa mia. Ieri ho ritrovato la tua crema idratante, ne lasciavi sempre una confezione da me perché non sopportavi andare a dormire senza fare il tuo rituale d’idratazione. Sai, hai passato questa abitudine anche a me. Hai passato molte abitudini a me. Ogni gesto che faccio mi ricorda te e questo fa male. Sono milioni di pugnalate al cuore e io voglio semplicemente cadere a terra e morire per smettere di sentite questo dolore.

13.36

Mi manchi così tanto.

 

 

16.08

La Pillsbury mi ha detto di scrivere una lista di 10 cose che amo di te. Lei ha trovato questo metodo delle liste, scrivo 10 cose alla volta che riguardano te, dice che mi aiuterà.

16.09

Io non capisco come scrivere questa lista mi aiuti, mi fa solo soffrire di più.

16.10

Voglio scrivertela, non per farti sentire in colpa o altro, voglio solo dartela, dato che respingi qualsiasi cosa ti mandi… non puoi rimandare indietro un messaggio, cancellarlo sì, ma..

16.26

1\. Amo i tuoi occhi, sono del colore del cielo e mi ci perdo sempre dentro. 2. Amo i tuoi capelli, sono sempre così perfettamente perfetti. 3. Amo la tua pelle così candida, sembra fatta di porcellana. 4. Amo i tuoi gesti, quando ti metti con le mani sui fianchi e ascolti le pazzie di Rachel. 5. Amo la tua voce, mi emoziona, mi smuove, la tua voce è come un terremoto per me. 6. Amo come ti vesti, soprattutto quando ti metti quei pantaloni che sembrano una seconda pelle, mi mandano fuori di testa. 7. Amo il tuo carattere, anche se qualche volte non lo sopporto, sei testardo e non cambi idea anche se stai sbagliando, ti ammiro per questo. 8. Amo il tuo essere combattivo, non lasci che gli altri ti mettano i piedi addosso, sei forte. 9. Amo guardarti scegliere i vestiti, sia i miei che i tuoi, adoro come ti muovi velocemente da un armadio all’altro alla ricerca del capo giusto, i tuoi occhi si muovono come saette per ogni ripiano. 10. Amo ogni tuo difetto perché sono queste cose che ti rendono perfetto ai miei occhi.

13.27

Ti amo.

 

 

 

13.33

_Ti amo anch’io._

**_Invio annullato_ **

 

 

 

20.30

Oggi ti ho scritto molto, mi sembra come se ti stessi parlando davvero.

20.31

E’ terapeutico, mi fa sentire meno solo.

20.32

Al Glee neanche si accorgono che io sto male, vengo ignorato. Oggi sono scappato via dalle prove, non ce la facevo più.

20.33

Fa male sentirsi soli, mi ero dimenticato come potesse essere una vita senza di te.

20.33

Da quando ti ho avuto al mio fianco è stato tutto diverso, qualsiasi cosa succedesse avevo te, ma ora non ho neanche più questa certezza.

20.34

E mi fa stare male.

20.34

Tanto.

 

 

 

23.18

Buona notte, Kurt.

23.19

I love you.

 

 

23.19

_I love you, too._

**_Invio annullato_ **

 

 

 

 

**12 Novembre**

03.12

Un giorno intero senza scriverti è stato difficile, avevo sempre il cellulare vicino a me e morivo dalla voglia di mandarti un messaggio, ma la Pillsbury mi ha detto di provare a non scrivere e a vedere come mi sentivo.

03.13

Beh, mi sento malissimo.

03.15

Mi fa male la testa, non riesco a dormire e credo che passerò anche quel che rimane di questa notte sveglio.

03.16

Ho le occhiaie che sfiorano il pavimento, sono dimagrito e mi sento costantemente debole.

03.16

Credo che tra un po’ cascherò per terra agonizzante e morirò.

03.17

Sono sempre stato teatrale, non dimentichiamoci che ho organizzato una serenata alla GAP, un bagno di schiuma e una coreografia con dei bicchieri rossi!

03.18

I bicchieri di quanto ti ho cantato “It’s Time”…

03.19

Cosa è cambiato da quel giorno?

03.20

Cosa mi ha portato a stare così male?

 

 

 

 

09.58

Il Lima Bean oggi è quasi vuoto, sarà anche l’orario in cui sono venuto.

09.59

Dovrei essere a scuola, ma non ce l’ho fatta. Sono arrivato lì davanti e ho riacceso la macchina e ho continuato fino qui.

10.00

Il nostro posto rimane sempre libero come se sapessero che è il nostro.

10.01

Ho ordinato per due. Un cappuccino medio e un latte macchiato.

10.02

La cassiera si è voltata per cercarti, quando non ti ha visto mi ha guardata sorpresa.

10.05

Non ho mai capito come ti piacesse il latte macchiato, non sa di niente!

10.05

L’ho provato e bleah.

10.06

Più passa il tempo e più sento di diventare pazzo, tra un po’ inizierò a parlare da solo ad un te immaginario, mi dovranno mettere una camicia di forza e portarmi ad un manicomio.

10.07

Tu mi verrai a fare visita?

 

 

10.10

_Verrei ogni giorno, starei con te dalla mattina alla sera e chiederei di poter avere una branda per dormire vicino a te anche se poi mi distenderò al tuo fianco e ti abbraccerò fino a sentire il tuo respiro regolare. Ti guarderò dormire e poi la mattina dopo ricomincerò da capo. Ti aiuterò a tornare sano perché sono io la tua cura. Tu non lo sai, ma anch’io sto impazzendo. Credo che potremmo anche chiedere una camera doppia al manicomio._

**_Invio annullato  
_ **


	3. Capitolo III

 

 

**13 Novembre**

16.39

Oggi stavo ascoltando una canzone alla radio, non mi ricordo il titolo, ma era davvero bella.

16.40

Mi ha fatto pensare a te.

16.40

C’è un pezzo che mi ha fatto piangere. Non me lo ricordo bene, ma ti scrivo quello che mi è rimasto in mente.

16.42

You’ve never loved yourself half as much as I love you

16.43

You’ll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to

16.44

If I let you know I’m here for you, maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you

16.45

I’ve just left these little things slip out of my mouth because it’s you, they add up to

16.46

And I’m in love with you and all these little things

 

 

 

22.46

Spero che la canzone ti sia piaciuta.

22.47

Vorrei cantartela, ma vorrei averti qui davanti a me.

22.48

Voglio vederti arrossire perché ogni volta che ti dedico una canzone ti emozioni.

22.49

Voglio prenderti la mano e stringerti in un abbraccio.

22.50

Non avrei bisogno di parlare perché i miei occhi ti avrebbero già detto tutto e sarebbe ripetitivo.

22.51

Voglio vederti sorridere, ogni volta che lo fai arricci il naso e diventi bellissimo.

22.52

Ti si illuminano gli occhi e tutto il mondo perde di significato.

22.53

Perché sei tu il mio mondo.

 

 

 

 

 

**14 Novembre**

01.01

Odio l’insonnia.

01.02

Passo tutta la notte a vedere il book che ti ho fatto e mi deprimo sempre di più.

01.03

Non voglio disturbarti a quest’ora, so che torni tardi da lavoro e che hai bisogno di riposo, ma è più forte di me.

01.04

Riposati.

 

 

 

07.27

Odio storia.

07.28

Perché dovremmo studiare la storia di tizi che sono morti millenni fa?

07.29

Ecco cosa una notte insonne può causarmi.

07.30

Ho studiato tutta la notte, stavo per impazzire.

07.31

Il problema è che di solito eri tu che mi aiutavi con i piani di studio e alla Dalton c’erano Wes e David a sistemarmi la tabella di marcia e ora…

07.33

Sono queste piccole cose che mi fanno impazzire.

 

 

 

 

11.40

Ho un’ora libera. Di solito mi siedo in auditorium, ma la Sylvester l’ha assediato con le Cheerios.

11.41

Stavo pensando di unirmi ai Cheerios, mi servono più distrazioni possibili per arrivare a fine giornata.

11.42

Secondo te mi starebbe bene la divisa?

11.42

Ho pensato anche al football, ma non ho la forza necessaria.

11.43

Ne ho parlato con Tina e lei sarebbe disposta a venire con me a parlare con la Sylvester di questa possibilità.

11.45

Da quando sono arrivati i nuovi membri del Glee lei è tornata nell’ombra.

11.46

Sembra che tra noi invisibili riusciamo a vederci solo tra di noi.

 

 

11.50

_Tu non sei invisibile, sei la stella più brillante della notte, ma di giorno nessuno riesce a vederti e questo mi dispiace._

**_Invio annullato_ **

 

 

 

**15 Novembre**

16.23

Ieri abbiamo parlato con la Sylvester.

16.23

C’ha preso.

16.24

Io e Tina siamo dei Cheerios.

16.25

Sono appena tornato da un allenamento e mi fanno malissimo le gambe.

16.26

La Sylvester mi ha detto che anche tu hai fatto parte della squadra, me l’avevi già detto, ma ho fatto finta di niente. Non l’ho fatto per questo.

16.27

Mentre correvo e sentivo il battito del mio cuore aumentare ho provato un senso di serenità.

16.28

Neanche la box mi ha dato quella sensazione. Io uso la box solo quando sono arrabbiato, contro la solitudine non fa niente.

16.29

Per la prima volta mi sono sentito parte di qualcosa, fare quelle acrobazie e ricevere gli insulti gratuiti dalla Sylvester mi hanno fatto sentire vivo.

16.30

E’ stato strano.

 

 

 

 

23.38

Ho avuto un flashback.

23.42

Ho ritrovato il guanto bianco che ho usato per fare Michael Jackson l’anno scorso e mi è tornata in mente la serata in cui stavamo andando al parcheggio dove ho preso la granita in faccia. Ma non è stata quella la scena. Mi sono ricordato quello che mi hai detto in macchina. “Noi siamo più bravi di loro, noi abbiamo la stelle più brillante e brava del mondo. Noi abbiamo te. Io ho te. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, anche se dovessimo perdere, tu sarai sempre il migliore per me.”

23.43

Si può piangere per un ricordo?

23.44

Mi ricordo che ho visto la granita che si stavano passando i Warblers e la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente è stata “Proteggi Kurt”.

23.45

Sono corso da te e ti ho fatto da scudo.

23.45

Mi sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare.

23.50

Buona notte.

 

 

 

**16 Novembre**

12.03

Ciao.

12.04

Oggi sono tre anni dalla prima volta che ti ho visto.

12.05

Mi hai toccato la spalla e quando mi sono girato credevo di stare sognando.

12.06

La tua voce mi sembrava quella di un angelo.

12.07

Ti ho preso la mano senza pensarci e abbiamo corso per i corridoi.

12.07

Non era una scorciatoia.

12.08

Ma volevo passare più tempo possibile con te, avevo paura che se ti avessi detto che bastava andare dritto saresti sparito nel nulla e non ti avrei mai più visto.

12.09

Ti ho cantato la canzone. Te l’ho dedicata.

12.09

Lo ammetto.

12.13

Quando ti ho visto crollare davanti ai miei occhi ho visto solo un ragazzo che era stanco di combattere una guerra da solo. Non ho visto una persona che voleva arrendersi, ma un combattente che cercava solo un po’ di riposo prima di riprendere l’armatura e scendere in guerra. Ho visto una persona forte che cercava un alleato.

12.14

Ho avuto un moto di protezione verso di te.

12.15

Avrei voluto abbracciarti e dirti che non eri solo, che potevi contare su di me anche se c’eravamo appena conosciuti.

12.16

Couragè.

12.17

Ti ricordi?

12.17

E’ stato il nostro primo messaggio.

12.18

L’inizio di tutto.

12.19

Penso di averti sempre amato, fin dall’inizio.

12.20

Ancora prima di sapere il tuo nome, già ti amavo.

12.21

Sei la mia anima gemella e ti amerò per sempre.

12.22

Anche se tu non mi vorrai più sentire, non vorrai più vedermi.

12.23

Io ti amerò.

12.23

Anche di più.

12.24

Forse più mi respingerai e più il mio amore diventerà grande.

12.25

Forse sarai l’unica persona che io amerò nella mia vita.

 

 

 

12.27

_Sei anche tu la mia anima gemella, anch’io ti amerò per sempre e non permetterò a niente e nessuno di separarci._

**_Invio completato_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Voglio dedicare questo capitolo a Cory;_  
>  _la scrittura è l'unica cosa che posso donare,_  
>  _dedicandogli questo capitolo è come se gli donassi una parte del mio cuore._  
>  _Cory, resterai per sempre il mio gigante goffo._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **Echy’s Corner**
> 
>  
> 
> La canzone dell’inizio è “Little Things” dei One Direction, questa è la traduzione del pezzo che ho messo:
> 
> _Non ti sei mai amata/o metà di quanto ti amo io._  
>  _Non ti tratterai mai bene tesoro ma io voglio che tu lo faccia_  
>  _Se te lo faccio sapere che sono qui per te magari ti amerai anche te come io amo te_  
>  _Ho lasciato che queste piccole cose uscissero dalla mia bocca_  
>  _perché sei tu, si aggiungono al motivo perchè_  
>  I _o mi sono innamorato di te e tutte queste piccole cose._
> 
>  
> 
> Kurt ha risposto.  
>  _Lo ha fatto_.  
>  Blaine si stava per strappare il cuore e lanciarglielo a Kurt. Mi fa male scrivere di lui in questo modo, lui è il mio Warbler sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra ç_ç  
> Voglio avvisarvi che io non ho preso in considerazione quello che hanno rivelato nella 4x07 riguardo al tradimento con Eli C., qui sarà tutto molto più "soft", non mi piace come hanno trasformato in OOC il _mio_ Blaine, anche se con quella dichiarazione strappalacrime si sono salvati dalla mia ira funesta.
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono questa storia.  
> Echy;


	4. Capitolo IV

 

 

12.27  
 _Sei anche tu la mia anima gemella, anch’io ti amerò per sempre e non permetterò a niente e nessuno di separarci._  
 ** _Invio completato_**

  
 

*--*--*

  
 

L’aveva inviato, l’aveva fatto.

Aveva mandato un messaggio a Blaine.

Non sapeva perché l’aveva fatto, ma sentiva che era giusto.

Dopo quella dichiarazione non poteva non rispondere.

Blaine è sempre stato quello che si lanciava per primo, lui lo baciava, lui si dichiarava, lui…

Lui era il _suo_ Blaine.

“Stai bene Kurt?” chiese Rachel.

Kurt si asciugò una lacrima e sorrise all’amica.

“Sto-sto bene” rispose.

Rachel gli si sedette accanto, il letto ancora sfatto dopo tanti giorni. Guardò la camera intorno a lui e vede solo caos e confusione, riflette quello che sta succedendo dentro di lui.

“No, non è vero. Cos’è successo?”

Lo capisce sempre. C’è un motivo per cui sono migliori amici.

“Ho mandato un messaggio a Blaine, gli ho risposto.”

Rachel gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e lo avvicinò di più a sé.

“Era la cosa giusta da fare? Sai che così gli hai dato una seconda opportunità.”

“Sì. Io voglio dargliela, n-non voglio perderlo. Lui è il mio tutto. Guarda come mi sono ridotto!” rispose alzandosi dal letto e mostrando il suo abbigliamento formato da una tuta extralarge, i capelli spettinati e ribelli, le occhiaie e tenendo stretto nella mano il cellulare che aveva appena ricominciato a vibrare per avvertirlo dei messaggi di Blaine.

“Hai fatto la cosa giusta” annunciò Rachel per poi alzarsi, posare un bacio sulla guancia di Kurt e sparire dietro le tende che dividevano la sua stanza dal salone.

Kurt osservò lo schermo del cellulare e scoppiò a piangere cadendo in ginocchio per terra.

 

 

*--*--*

 

12.30  
Kurt??  
12.35  
Ti prego, non sparire.  
12.37  
Ti amo.  
12.40  
Rispondimi, ti prego.  
12.50  
Kurt.

 

 **17 Novembre**  
16.07  
Mi ha fatto piacere ricevere quel messaggio.  
16.08  
Mi ha fatto tornare il sorriso.  
16.10  
Spiegami solo perché inviarmi un messaggio come quello e poi sparire di nuovo. Perché?  
16.11  
Solo per ferirmi?  
16.12  
Dimmelo ti prego.  
16.13Posso anche capirlo, ti ho inviato milioni di messaggi che ti avrebbero potuto far stare male e come vendetta era anche “dolce”.

 

16.25  
 _Non mi stavo vendicando._

 

16.27  
Perché allora?  
16.30  
Sei sparito di nuovo.  
16.35  
Perché fai così?  
16.38  
Toccata e fuga.

 

 

 

 **18 Novembre**  
20.34  
 _Ho sempre letto OGNI messaggio che mi hai inviato. Ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di risponderti. Ti ho sempre pensato, SEMPRE. Sei costantemente nei miei pensieri. Devi solo darmi tempo. Sto ancora male per quello che mi hai detto e i tuoi messaggio non aiutano, ma ti prego NON SMETTERE. E’ diventata un’abitudine leggerli e mi sembra di averti qui al mio fianco. Desidero così tanto stringerti a me, ma non è ancora arrivato il momento. Devi aspettare che il mio cuore sia pronto, l’hai ferito, gli hai dato una pugnalata e sta guarendo. Non so quanto ci metterà, ma ti prego sii paziente._

 

20.40  
I’ll be waiting for you forever.

 

 

 

 **19 Novembre**  
18.00  
Ciao.  
18.01  
Non pretendo una risposta, voglio solo parlare.  
18.02  
Lasciami parlare.  
18.08  
Mi fa piacere che ora tu mi risponda, anche se credo di poter avere un solo messaggio al giorno, ma mi accontenterò. Aspetterò. Per te potrei anche aspettare fino alla morte e oltre. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa, ma da qui non posso. Mi sento inutile per questo. Farò tutto quello che mi dirai di fare e…  
18.12  
#Segreteria telefonica  
Scrivere mi sta diventando difficile, ho la vista annebbiata e non vedo i tasti. C-comuqnue sono qui per dirti che qualunque cosa deciderai, qualsiasi cosa vorrai che io faccia, l’accetterò e la farò. Se mi chiederai di trasferirmi sulla luna, faccio i bagagli e prenoto il primo shuttle. Se mi chiederai di limitare i messaggi, li limiterò. Ti manderò sono buongiorno e buona notte e basta. E.. e ho trovato anche le altre liste e se vuoi posso scrivertele, anche un punto al giorno, tutte insieme. Ma se non vuoi non lo faccio. I-io non so più come comportarmi e sento di stare parlando troppo, ma non riesco a fermarmi. Scusa.  
18.35  
A volte divento logorroico.

  
18.49  
 _Mi mancava la tua voce._

 

18.50  
A me manca la tua.  
19.00  
E’ vero, un messaggio per giorno.

 

19.05  
 _Posso fare un’eccezione per te._

 

19.07  
Mi prometti che non sparisci questa volta?  
19.08  
Voglio sono chiederti come stai.

 

19.10  
 _Sto bene, se si può definire così il mio barboneggiare per casa senza meta, vedere a ripetizione “The Notebook” e mangiare quello che mi cucina Rachel._

 

19.11  
Mi dispiace, so che Rachel non è proprio brava a cucinare.

  
19.12  
 _Ha fatto esplodere un anatra._

 

19.13  
Davvero? Un anatra?

 

19.14  
 _So solo che sono tornato a casa da lavoro ed era piena di fumo._

 

19.15  
Io non mi fiderei ad avere una persona così in casa.

 

19.16  
 _Finché paga il 50% dell’affitto devo tenermela._  
19.16  
 _Mi mancava parlare con te così._

 

19.17  
Così come?

 

19.18  
 _Senza pretese._  
19.18  
 _Stiamo avendo una normale conversazione senza insultarci o altro._

 

19.19  
Questo perché voglio solo sentirti. Potresti anche scrivermi una filastrocca e io l’accetterei come se fosse un regalo di Natale anticipato.

 

19.22  
 _Three witches are watching three watches. Which witch is watching witch watch?_

 

19.23  
L’hai fatto davvero? Non ci credo.

 

19.24  
 _E’ uno scioglilingua, non una filastrocca e parla di streghe, quindi prendilo come regalo della Befana insieme ad un sacco di carbone._

 

19.25  
:)  
  
  
19.26  
 _Why?_

 

19.27  
Perché mi sei mancato tantissimo e vederti cazzeggiare in questo modo mi rende l’anima più leggera.  
19.28  
Perché so che in questo momento ti sto facendo sorridere, perché me lo sento, e che questo mi rende felice.

 

19.30  
 _E’ vero, sto sorridendo. Non capirò mai come ci riesci._

 

19.31  
Un mago non rivela mai i suoi trucchi.

 

19.32  
 _Come vuoi Harry._  
19.33  
 _Ora devo andare. Grazie per la chiacchierata. Ciao._

 

19.34  
Ciao, grazie a te <3

 

 

*--*--*

 

Blaine osservava il suo cellulare come se fosse una preziosa reliquia di un santo.

Kurt gli aveva risposto e non sembrava arrabbiato.

O almeno era un bravo attore.

C’erano voluti più di venti giorni per ricevere una risposta da parte di Kurt, ma erano valsi la pena.

C’era un qualcosa nel suo petto, precisamente all’altezza del cuore, che si stava risanando, come se si stesse chiudendo una ferita.

Si distese sul letto e chiuse gli occhi immaginandosi Kurt a New York fare lo stesso.

Dopo quasi venti giorni Blaine riuscì a prendere sonno.

Dormì serenamente e sogno di correre verso di Kurt, ma questa volta al contrario delle sue allucinazioni riuscì a raggiungerlo e a stringerlo a sé.

Sul volto di Blaine si aprì un sorriso di felicità.

 

 

  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy’s Corner**
> 
> _Three witches are watching three watches. Which witch is watching witch watch?_  
>  (Tre streghe stanno guardando tre orologi. Quale strega sta guardando quale orologio?)  
> Questo scioglilingua inglese me l’ha insegnato la mia compagna di banco ed ho imparato a dirlo correttamente solo dopo due settimane di duro lavoro.  
> Se ci riuscite anche voi vi divertirete un mondo a vedere i vostri amici fallire miseramente *sente riecheggiare le risate della baldracca*
> 
>  
> 
> Allora vi spiego il perchè di questa cosa.  
> Kurt sente la mancanza di Blaine, tanto, ma gli manca anche la loro quotidinità.  
> Infatti non appena ricomincia a mandare messaggi Kurt quasi si "dimentica" di quello che è successo e inizia a cazzeggiare proprio come facevano prima.  
> Blaine approfitta di questa "tregua" godendo della compagnia di Kurt, ma questa situazione è limitata solo a questo particolare giorno, nel prossimo si avverrà la vera e propria discussione tra i due su quello che è successo.  
> Se pensate che questa cosa sia impossibili, mi posso solo difendere con questa frase: Kurt e Blaine sono anime gemelle, niente potrà distruggere il legame che hanno, forse indebolirmo, ma una volta superato uno scoglio loro torneranno i Kurt e Blaine di sempre.  
> Un altra cosa: Rachel.  
> La Rachel menefreghista della puntata non esisterà qui e veramente se fosse davvero la migliore amica di Kurt non dovrebbe esistere neanche nel telefilm, ma RIB che scrivono copioni con i piedi possono farlo.  
> Questa Rachel è una buona amica, starà vicina a Kurt e lo aiuterà.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Per contattarmi, seguirmi, minacciarmi o semplicemente stalkerarmi potete passare nella mia pagina [TAKeRu_ECHY (EFP)](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy).
> 
> Buona serata a tutti :3
> 
>  
> 
> Echy;


	5. Capitolo V

Blaine  
 _Kurt_  
Rachel  
   
   
   
 **20 Novembre**  
13.52  
Buongiorno.  
13.54  
Mi sono appena svegliato.  
13.55  
Sono riuscito a dormire, finalmente.  
13.56  
Grazie a te.  
   
14.12  
 _Buongiorno anche a te._  
   
14.16  
Come stai?  
   
14.18  
 _Meglio._  
   
14.19  
Anch’io.  
   
14.23  
 _Questa situazione potrebbe diventare imbarazzante, finire gli argomenti di cui parlare e sprofondare in un silenzio tombale. Non mi piace._  
   
14.26  
Odio le situazioni del genere.  
14.28  
C’è una cosa che ti voglio chiedere.  
14.30  
Verrai a vedere Grease questo fine settimana?  
 

*-*

   
14.31  
 _Rachel, pensi che dovremmo andare a vedere lo spettacolo del Glee a Lima?_  
14.32  
 _Fanno Grease, è uno dei musical preferiti._  
   
14.33  
Se pensi che potrebbe sistemare le cose tra te e Blaine e tra me e Finn, credo che dovremmo fare questo sforzo.  
14.34  
Dobbiamo parlare con i ragazzi.  
   
14.35  
 _Prenoto i biglietti allora._  
14.35  
 _Grazie._  
   
14.36  
Dobbiamo farlo anche per noi. Ne riparliamo quando ritorno a casa.  
 

*-*

   
14.36  
 _Sì._  
   
14.38  
Pensi che riusciremo a parlare senza che venga preso a sediate in testa?  
   
14.39  
 _Non ho abbastanza forza per lanciarti una sedia, forse un leggio, ma non di più._  
   
14.41  
Io credo che tu ci possa riuscire, se vuoi provare, io sono un ottimo bersaglio. Posso facilitarti il compito restando fermo.  
14.43  
Davvero, Kurt, io voglio parlarti.  
   
14.45  
 _Verrò. Sarò lì tra il pubblico e dopo la prima parleremo._  
   
14.47  
Grazie.  
   
14.47  
 _Non aggiungere altro. Ti prego._  
   
14.48  
Ok.  
   
14.50  
 _E’ tornata Rachel, devo andare._  
14.50  
 _Ciao._  
   
14.51  
Ciao.  
   
   
 **21 Novembre**  
17.39  
 _Scusami per ieri, ma ho avuto dei flashback che mi hanno un po’ scosso._  
   
17.42  
Ti sei pentito di avermi risposto?  
   
17.43  
 _No, mai. Forse è una delle poche cose che ho fatto giusta negli ultimi giorni._  
17.44  
 _E’ solo… surreale. Dovrei essere arrabbiato con te, ma non ci riesco. Ho solo un bisogno immenso di stringerti a me e sentire il tuo profumo._  
   
17.46  
Anche per me. L’altro giorno abbiamo chiacchierato normalmente come se… come se non fosse successo niente. E’ come se ricercassimo quella vecchia normalità che avevamo.  
17.47  
Mi manca quella routine.  
   
17.50  
 _A me mancano molte cose, la normalità, le tue chiamate, te._  
   
17.51  
Sistemeremo tutto, insieme.  
17.52  
Lo spettacolo è tra pochi giorni. Ti fermerai qualche giorno in più?  
   
17.55  
 _Non lo so, probabilmente. Te lo dirò quando verrò._  
   
17.57  
Va bene. Mi basta come risposta.  
   
   
   
   
 **22 Novembre**  
14.15  
Kurt, sei a lavoro?  
   
14.16  
 _Perché?_  
   
14.18  
Io non riesco ad aspettare. Ho aspettato davvero troppo per parlarti.  
14.19  
Per riavere un contatto con te.  
14.21  
Voglio parlarti ora, voglio che tu sappia tutto, ho questo peso dentro di me ed ho bisogno di parlarti ora, non so se riuscirò a parlare quando saremo uno di fronte all’altro.  
14.22  
Ho paura che tu possa respingermi. Non potrei resistere.  
   
   
14.25  
 _Puoi chiamarmi. Risponderò. Ma Blaine, io voglio averti davanti a me, voglio poterti guardare negli occhi per vedere se è la verità. Non mi basterà una chiamata._  
   
   
14.27  
Devi solo ascoltare. Per favore.  
   
14.28  
 _Va bene._  
   
14.30  
 **#Chiamata da Blaine**  
   
“Ciao.”  
   
 _“…”_  
   
“Voglio che tu mi ascolti e basta.”  
   
 _“Ok.”_  
   
“…tu sei l’unica persona che amo, sei importante per me e.. e io non riesco a perdonare me stesso per quello che ho fatto. Ho sbagliato. Ho fatto la cosa peggiore che una persona potesse fare e mi merito tutto il tuo odio, tutto il tuo disprezzo. Lui non significa niente per me. Io mi sono sentito solo, inutile, senza uno scopo. Sentivo che tu stavi andando avanti con la tua vita e io non ne facevo più parte. Ho iniziato a pensare che forse noi due non eravamo predestinati a passare il resto delle nostre vite insieme. Ma quando sono andato da lui, io… Io ho capito che invece lo eravamo ed ho rovinato tutto. E’ tutta colpa mia, non riesco mai a fare la cosa giusta. Io ti ho deluso e di sicuro non ti fidi più di me. Mi rivedo ancora il tuo viso, ho visto nei tuoi occhi quello che stavi pensando, ho visto che volevi urlar-”  
   
 _“Io-”_  
   
“No, per favore. Fammi parlare.”  
   
 _“Blaine, fa parlare me.”_  
   
“Va bene.”  
   
 _“Ti stai riversando tutte le colpe addosso a te. Ma se ti sei spinto a… se sei arrivato a fare una cosa de genere è anche colpa mia. Ti ho trascurato, è vero, ti ho messo in secondo piano per creare la mia vita qui a New York, ti ho dato per scontato. Io ho milioni di distrazioni che non mi fanno pensare, ma tu sei rimasto lì a Lima. Hai lasciato i tuoi amici per me, hai cambiato scuola, hai affrontato i bulli, ti hanno quasi accecato… Tutto quello che hai fatto lo hai fatto per me ed io ti ho lasciato da solo. Sono stato ingenuo a pensare che tu avresti resistito senza di me, a pensare che sarebbe stato uguale per entrambi questa lontananza. Io ho iniziato un capito nuovo della mia vita e non ti ho inserito, sono andato avanti senza di te e… E’ colpa mia. Non dovevo comportarmi in quel modo.”_  
   
“Io sono stato debole. Ti ho tradito, Kurt. L’ho fatto e mi odio per questo. Ma sono stato io a farlo. Tu sei stato più forte di me, tu hai resit-”  
   
 _“Io non sono forte, ho solo avuto più distrazioni che non mi facevano pensare. Ma ogni sera io sentivo la tua mancanza, desideravo averti al mio fianco, avere_ qualcuno _al mio fianco.”_  
   
“Non capisci che-”  
   
 _“Avrei dovuto darti più attenzioni, non ignorarti come se non fossi nessuno per me, non darti neanche il minimo presentimento che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso tra noi, farti sentire ancora parte della mia vita?”_  
   
“-io non riesco a smettere di sentirmi come una pessima persona.”  
   
 _“Tu non sei una pessima persona. Io sono un pessimo fidanzato.”_  
   
“Tu sei un ottimo fidanzato.”  
   
 _“No, non è vero. Guarda cosa ti ho portata a fare l’ottimo fidanzato, pensi che sia solo colpa tua? Non è vero. La metà pesa anche sulle mie spalle. Io non avrei dovuto ignorarti così tanto da portarti a cercare qualcun altro per colmare il vuoto che ti ho lasciato. Io ho scatenato tutto questo.”_  
   
“Cosa pensi che dovremmo fare, allora?”  
   
 _“Non lo so, adesso voglio solo stringerti tra le mie braccia. Ma insieme sistemeremo tutto. Torneremo indietro all’inizio a quando tutto era più semplice, a quando eravamo solo io e te e nessun altro.”_  
   
“Solo io e te.”  
   
 _“Solo io e te.”_  
   
 **#Chiamata terminata**  
   
 

*-*  
 

16.25  
 _Tu ci pensi mai a come sarebbe potuta andare la nostra vita se non avessimo mai incontrato loro?_  
   
16.28  
Sì. Se non avessi incontrato Finn io sarei rimasta la ragazzina petulante che va in giro con i maglioni e i calzini al ginocchio. Non avrei mai avuto la forza necessaria per ritentate alla NYADA. Non avrei avuto così protezione nel Glee da riuscire a sopravvivere per tre anni a contatto con Santana. Non sarei questa Rachel, la giovane donna che ha avuto il coraggio di lasciarsi alla spalle il passato e ricominciare da capo la sua vita.  
   
16.32  
 _Senza Blaine non avrei masi superato lo scoglio del bullismo. Mi stava uccidendo. Stavo per mollare tutto e scappare via. Non avrei mai conosciuto l’amore. Non avrei visto quanto la vita può essere bella e degna di essere vissuta. Forse sarei rimasto il ragazzo timido che veniva gettato nei cassonetti e riempito di granite per l’eternità. Forse sarei rimasto per sempre a Lima a marcire in quella cittadina dimenticata dalla moda e dal mondo._  
   
16.34  
E’ vero, senza di loro non saremo le persone che siamo adesso.  
16.35  
Ma perché mi hai fatto questa domanda?  
   
16.38  
 _Perché non riesco ad immaginare una vita senza di Blaine._  
16.40  
 _Nel mio passato vedo solo lui, i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso. Nel mio presente sento il suo odore attaccato alla mia pelle. Nel futuro percepisco la sua presenza al mio fianco._  
16.41  
 _Non riesco a vedere niente di differente._  
16.43  
 _Io e Blaine siamo anime gemelle, siamo destinate a stare insieme. Forse quello che sta accadendo è solo una prova per dimostrare quanto è forte il nostro amore,  forse è per farmi capire che se io non mi tengo stretto Blaine lui potrebbe sfuggirmi. Forse è una punizione per non essere restato a Lima con lui un altro anno._  
   
16.45  
Kurt, ascoltami. Quello che è successo è successo. Lui ti ha tradito. Ha rotto la fiducia che vi univa.  
   
16.46  
 _Non parlarmi tu di tradimento, per favore._  
   
16.49  
Sì, forse non sono la persona più adatta, ma la mia situazione era completamente differente dalla tua. Finn è sparito per quattro mesi senza dare sue notizie. Mi ha “dato la libertà” il giorno del nostro matrimonio mettendomi quasi a forza su un treno diretto per NY. E’ ricomparso senza preavviso e non ha minimamente immaginato che avrei preso in parola quello che mi aveva detto.  
   
16.52  
 _Perché le nostre vite sono così incasinate?_  
   
16.53  
Siamo adulti ora, anche i nostri problemi crescono con noi!  
   
16.55  
 _Scusami per prima, non so cosa mi è preso._  
   
16.56  
Non ti preoccupare (;  
   
16.57  
 _Shopping per preparare i nostri outfit quando torneremo a Lima?_  
   
16.58  
Dammi venti minuti e sono lì da te, mi finisco di cambiare e corro a casa.  
   
17.00  
 _Te ne do trenta solo se mi porti anche un pacchetto di quei biscotti che vendono al bar vicino alla NYADA._  
   
17.03  
Te li prendo, ma non si ricattano così le persone!  
   
17.04  
 _*w*_  
17.08  
 _..e grazie._  
   
17.09  
Per cosa?  
   
17.11  
 _Per essere la mia migliore amica._  
   
17.13  
Ci sarò sempre per te Kurt (:  
17.15  
Devo prepararmi, se mi trattieni ancora non riuscirò a prenderti i biscotti…  
   
17.16  
 _Poi dici a me che ricatto le persone._  
   
17.17  
:P  
17.18  
Ti voglio bene.  
   
17.19  
 _Ti voglio bene anch’io._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**  
>  SCUSATEMI IMMENSAMENTE PER IL RITARDO ç__ç  
> PERIODO ORRIBILE E DISASTROSO.  
> SCUSATEMI ç_ç
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Solo una cosa: ho scritto questo capitolo il 25 Novembre.  
> Sono un oracolo. Sono l'oracolo della Klaine!
> 
> Quello che si sono detti nella chiamata è quello che io penso, quello che credo sia succeso. Do la colpa ad entrambi. Un tradimento non è una cosa unilaterale, c'è chi è più debole e si lascia tentare e chi permette che questo accada. Quando si trascura l'altra si.. si mette la pulce nell'orecchio e si inizia a pensare anche al peggio.  
> Nella puntata l'hanno "trattata" abbastanza bene, ma ...sarà che io sono super pignola, ma mi è andata abbastanza bene, ma preferivo qualcosa id più. Sì, hanno fatto vedere cosa ha fatto Blaine con Eli C. (che molto tra parentesi ha il senso dell'umorismo del mio ferma carte) e che lui si sente pentito e che si vuole autoifligge l'isolamente alla Dalton blablabla, l'unica cosa che mi è piaciuta di più di quella scena è stata la faccia che Darren ha fatto per dire "victimize?" e Chord/Sam che diventa più cucciolo ad ogni episodio.  
> Il prossimo ~~episodio~~ capitolo è per l'80% in narrazione *le me esulta* e avremo *rullo di tamburi* l'incontro tra Kurt e Blaine e prima una scena Blam/Slaine che è meravigliosa -dico solo che è tanta Bromanche *w*  
>  Vi lascio un piccolo piccolo spoiler per mettervi l'anima in pace:
> 
> _Tornò nel retroscena e corse via verso l’uscita, ma si scontrò con qualcuno, venne immediatamente stretto in due braccia forti e sentì l’altro accarezzargli dolcemente la schiena._  
>  Blaine avrebbe riconosciuto quell’odore tra mille, Sam sapeva di sciroppo, quello buono e dolce che si mette sulle frittelle e sta bene con tutto. In quegli ultimi giorni si era ritrovato così tante volte tra quelle braccia che ormai lo facevano sentire al sicuro.  
> Sam era un ottimo amico, sapeva ascoltare e, anche se a volte parlava in un'altra lingua, sapeva sempre cosa dire per fargli tornare il sorriso.  
> “Blaine”, la voce di Sam arrivò come un sussurro alle sue orecchie, “cosa è successo?”  
> Blaine si spostò dalla presa alzando il volto per guardare quello preoccupato di Sam mostrando i suoi occhi rossi e gonfi di pianto [...]
> 
> Ok, sono un po' bitch perchè vi ho messo in agitazione con l'ultima frase troncata a metà, ma MUAHAHAHAHA io sono perfida e mi diverto x'D
> 
>  
> 
> Un bacione a tutte/i,
> 
> Echy;  
> 


	6. Capitolo VI

Blaine  
 _Kurt_  
Rachel  
 **Sam**

 

 

**23 Novembre**  
12.32  
 **Hey! Oggi mi sei sembrato…**  
12.34  
 **Come si dice quando una persona sembra preoccupata per una cosa che deve succedere e ha paura che vada male?**

 

12.35  
Nervoso?

 

12.36  
 **Quello.**  
12.36  
 **Sei nervoso?**  
12.37  
 **Per Kurt?**

 

12.40  
Terribilmente. Ho paura che nonostante la chiamata che abbiamo avuto ieri lui non mi voglia vedere. Ho paura di venir rifiutato. Di vedermelo sfuggire dalle mani.

 

12.42

**Fra'u lu muiä!**

 

12.44  
Che lingua è?

 

12.45  
 **Na’vi.**  
12.46  
 **Quello di Avatar.**

 

12.48  
Ok.  
12.49  
Che significa?

 

12.50  
 **Andrà tutto bene!**

  
12.52  
Grazie, Sam, anche se usi una lingua diversa dalla mia sai sempre come tirarmi su (:

 

12.54  
 **Ci vediamo alle prove?**

 

12.55  
Certo.

 

12.56  
 **Io non vedo l’ora di cantare Grease Lighting!**  
12.57  
 **Sono euforico!**

 

12.58  
Adoro il tuo entusiasmo, mi fa tornare il sorriso.  
12.59  
Ci vediamo tra due ore in auditorium.

 

13.00  
 **Io sono super felice di vederti sorridere (:**

 

13.01  
Sei un ottimo amico, Sam.

  
13.02  
 **Anche tu!**  
13.03  
 **A dopo, dude.**

 

13.04  
Bye.

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

 

Grease era stato diretto da Finn e Artie con l’aiuto di Mercedes e Mike e il risultato fu uno spettacolo emozionante e coinvolgente.

Da quando erano arrivati a Lima e anche dentro all’auditorium, Rachel non aveva mai smesso di stringere la mano di Kurt, i due si concentrarono a osservare i ragazzi che si esibivano cercando tra i tanti volti quello di Blaine.

Blaine interpretava il ruolo di Teen Angel e aveva una sola scena; quell’abbigliamento bianco metteva di più in risalto la sua carnagione olivastra, i capelli neri e i suoi occhi grandi che a detta di Brittany erano fatti di caramello fuso.

Prima di salire sul palco si ripromise mentalmente di _non_ cercare lo sguardo di Kurt tra la platea.

Cantò guardando solamente Sugar e canalizzando la sua attenzione sui capelli rosa della parrucca che indossava la ragazza, ma la tentazione fu troppo forte e spostò gli occhi incontrando quelli azzurri e profondi di Kurt.

Incredibile come tra milioni di occhi, Blaine sia riuscito a trovare quelli di Kurt al primo colpo. E’ come se i due avessero delle calamite dentro di loro che li attraggono per unirli.

Blaine perse il contatto con il mondo, vene inghiottito dall’infinito mare e con la coda dell’occhio riuscì a scorgere un piccolo sorriso sul volto di Kurt.

_Un sorriso._

Kurt gli aveva sorriso.

Era il segno che per loro c’era ancora la speranza di sistemare le cose.

Successe tutto in una manciata di secondi, spostò velocemente gli occhi non connettendo più. Fortunatamente per la sua memoria e l’istinto allo spettacolo, Blaine riprese la sua esibizione finendo con nuovo calore nel cuore.

Tornò nel retroscena e corse via verso l’uscita, ma si scontrò con qualcuno, venne immediatamente stretto in due braccia forti e sentì l’altro accarezzargli dolcemente la schiena.

Blaine avrebbe riconosciuto quell’odore tra mille, Sam sapeva di sciroppo, quello buono e dolce che si mette sulle frittelle e sta bene con tutto. In quegli ultimi giorni si era ritrovato così tante volte tra quelle braccia che ormai lo facevano sentire al sicuro.

Sam era un ottimo amico, sapeva ascoltare e, anche se a volte parlava in un'altra lingua, sapeva sempre cosa dire per fargli tornare il sorriso.

“Blaine”, la voce di Sam arrivò come un sussurro alle sue orecchie, “cosa è successo?”

Blaine si spostò dalla presa alzando il volto per guardare quello preoccupato di Sam mostrando i suoi occhi rossi e gonfi di pianto, ma sul suo viso scorrevano lacrime di felicità.

“M-mi ha sorriso. K-Kurt mi ha sorriso!” Il tono a metà tra il sorpreso e l’euforico tradì le tante emozioni che si stavano espandendo nel petto di Blaine.

Sam strinse di più la presa sulle spalle di Blaine aprendosi in un meraviglioso sorriso.

“Te l’avevo detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene!”

Blaine si asciugò le lacrime che la manica del maglioncino, “Non abbiamo ancora parlato, f-forse non era per me, f-forse era per lo spettacolo, f-”

“Era per te. L’ho osservato varie volte e non ha mai sorriso durante il resto dello spettacolo. Era tutto per te.”

Blaine tornò a piangere con un sorriso sulle labbra e venne di nuovo stretto dalle braccia di Sam che passò le mani sulla schiena cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

Blaine si calmò velocemente grazie alla presenza dell’altro, dette due colpi con la mano sulla schiena di Sam e venne liberato dalla stretta.

“Meglio?” domandò, negli occhi si poteva vedere quanto ci tenesse a Blaine, in lui Sam aveva trovato un buona amico che rideva alle sue imitazioni e lo appoggiava nelle idee più stupide, ma soprattutto non l’aveva mai giudicato per la sua intelligenza e gli aveva dato fiducia nominandolo suo vicepresidente scolastico.

Blaine annuì, “Grazie”.

“Sempre a tua disposizione, amico.”

Blaine lo osservò per capire se aveva fatto qualche imitazione o no, Sam si mise a ridere osservando la faccia di Blaine perplessa. Subito anche Blaine si unì alla risata.

La tensione era sfumata velocemente grazie al biondino.

“Dude, io devo scappare, tra tre minuti sono in scena” annunciò preoccupato.

“Vai pure, il pubblico ti aspetta.”

Sam lo superò e si allontanò velocemente.

“Sam”, urlò e il biondino si fermò girandosi, “grazie.”

Sam sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino per poi scappare via verso il palcoscenico.

Blaine si spostò nell’area della platea, lì trovò Finn e Sartie che osservavano lo spettacolo. Blaine notò che Finn ogni tanto spostava lo sguardo sugli spettatori, seguì la sua linea visiva e vide Rachel, alla sua sinistra c’era Kurt. Ne vedeva solo il retro della testa e un piccolo spicchio del suo profilo.

Si appoggiò al muro e restò a fissare quella creatura angelica per tutto il resto dello spettacolo.

Alla fine dell’ultima esibizione vide Rachel alzarsi e correre via velocemente lasciando Kurt da solo.

Blaine combatté contro l’impulso di andare da Kurt, ma alla fine restò al suo posto per non rovinare la fine del musical.

Ma la forza principale che l’aveva tenuto arpionato a terra fermo ed immobile era la paura.

La paura e il terrore di vedere gli occhi di Kurt spaventarsi o di vederlo scansare per non essere toccato.

Voleva sapere che tipo di reazione avrebbe avuto, ma ne era anche spaventato.

Kurt si alzò dirigendosi verso il corridoio, Blaine lo perse tra le altre persone che stavano uscendo in quel momento.

Prese coraggio e gli corse dietro, stava correndo senza una mete precisa, ma lo trovò davanti al suo vecchio armadietto.

Blaine si bloccò, era lì davanti a lui, non c’era più uno schermo a dividerli.

Blaine sentì le gambe tremargli e si aggrappò all’armadietto per non cadere, ma produsse un rumore metallico che distrasse Kurt.

Il ragazzo si voltò e, come Blaine, si perse nell’osservare l’altro attentamente.

Entrambi si osservarono in silenzio, Blaine si avvicinò lentamente vedendo che l’altro non si scansava o dava segno di fastidio.

Si ritrovarono uno di fronte all’altro.

“Ciao”  disse con voce timida Kurt rompendo il ghiaccio.

“Ciao” rispose Blaine facendo un altro passo avanti.

Kurt tremò, gli stavano pizzicando le mani per il desiderio di toccare Blaine, ma per quanto cercò di contrastarlo non riuscì a fermarlo.

Alzò timidamente una mano mentre eliminava completamente le distanze tra di loro.

I due riuscirono a percepire l’odore dell’altro, si guardarono con desiderio, una piccola ombra di terrore  di perdersi oscurava i loro occhi.

La mano di Kurt si avvicinò alla guancia dell’altro senza toccarla, fu Blaine ad inclinare la testa scontrandosi con il calore della pelle delicata e lattea di Kurt.

Successe in un attimo.

Uno sguardo più lungo degli altri, una strana luce nei loro occhi, un piccolo desiderio trapelato da quel contatto.

Si ritrovarono attaccati, le loro bocche unite e le loro lingue lottare per la supremazia creando una danza che per troppo tempo avevano desiderato fare e che avevano paura di perdere.

Le mani che accarezzava, stringevano quei corpi che si erano studiati così tante volte da conoscere a memoria.

Era un’esplosione di sentimenti.

Entrambi erano preoccupati, disperati, innamorati e spaventati da quello che era successo tra di loro e di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se non riuscivano a sistemare questa scomoda situazione.

I sensi di colpa che li stavano logorando vennero sciolti sotto al calore dei loro corpi di nuovi insieme.

Era tutto così  naturale e normale come se fossero nati solo per stare insieme.

Il loro bacio divenne interminabile, Blaine si ritrovò premuto contro gli armadietti tenuto bloccato dal corpo di Kurt. Quando si staccarono in cerca di aria si guardarono negli occhi e entrambi sorrisero.

La sensazione di avere l’altro così vicino li tranquillizzava, Blaine era la casa di Kurt e Kurt lo era per Blaine. Bastava stare insieme per sentirsi bene e in quel mese di lontananza entrambi avevano sentito il loro corpo cadere a pezzi, sgretolarsi sotto le loro mani. Chi si rifiutava di mettere il gel se non doveva uscire, anche se disprezzava i suoi capelli ricci, e chi aveva annientato il senso estetico uscendo di casa in tuta, anche se la moda era il suo primo pensiero. Ma in quei giorni l’unico pensiero fisso che avevano avuto era solo e soltanto la sensazione di aver sbagliato qualcosa.

La sensazione di essere stato troppo distante o di non essere stato abbastanza forte per resistere, aver messo al primo posto qualcosa di più futile rispetto al ragazzo che ami, aver pensato di poter resistere senza vedere l’altro.

Entrambi avevano sbagliato. Entrambi dovevano perdonare prima se stessi per poi riuscire a perdonare l’altro.

Kurt accarezzò la guancia di Blaine lasciando un ultimo bacio a stampo su quelle labbra carnose che erano la sua droga, “Mi sei mancato”.

“Anche tu, tantissimo”, Blaine passò l’indice sul naso di Kurt per poi prendergli il mento e approfondire il bacio.

Passarono diversi minuti in cui l’unico suono che gli faceva di sottofondo era quello dei loro respiri che piano piano si erano sincronizzati in uno solo.

“Che ne dici di parlare davanti ad una bella tazza fumante di caffè?” propose Blaine.

Kurt ci pensò, Blaine ebbe improvvisamente paura di ricevere un rifiuto, ma quando parlò sospirò di sollievo.

“Io direi di cenare, mi sembra troppo tardi per un caffè, non credi?”, il tempo di una cena era molto maggiore rispetto a quello di un semplice caffè, anche perché Kurt desiderava solo sedersi vicino a Blaine ed osservarlo.

“Va benissimo” ripose Blaine felice. “Breadstix?”

 

 

*-*

 

 

21.39  
Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam.

21.40  
 **Che fine hai fatto??? Ti stiamo cercando tutti a scuola!!**

 

21.42  
Sto con Kurt.  
21.43  
Andiamo da Breadstix.  
21.44  
Ci siamo baciati.  
21.45  
E’ stato bellissimo *o*

 

21.47  
 **Wooooow!**  
21.48  
 **Te l’avevo detto, no?**  
21.49  
 **Divertitevi. Sistemo io la situazione ;)**

 

 

*---*---*

 

 

21.53  
Kurt, dove diavolo sei finito? Non è questo il modo di lasciare una ragazza da sola.  
21.54  
Non so cosa ti sei inventato, ma l’idea è stata tua di venire qui a Lima e se ora non ti sei sentito di restare potevi almeno avvisarmi. Ti ho aspettato per quasi mezz’ora fuori dall’auditorium.  
21.55  
DOVE SEI??

 

21.58  
 _Scusami Rach, ma sto andando da Breadstix._  
21.59  
 _Con Blaine._  
22.00  
 _Siamo ad una svolta. Cioè forse riusciamo a sistemare le cose e io…_  
22.01  
 _Scusami._

 

22.04  
Cosa? Come? Davvero?  
22.05  
Non rispondere al messaggio, pensa a parlare con Blaine. Almeno tu risolvi.  
22.08  
Non ti preoccupare per me, forse riuscirò anch’io a risolvere qualcosa, Finn mi accompagna a casa.  
22.09  
Divertiti ;)

 

_22.12  
Ti amo, Rach. Sei meravigliosa  <3_

 

22.13  
Anch’io ti amo :3  
22.14  
Pensa a dirlo a Blaine xD  
  



	7. Capitolo VII

Blaine  
 _Kurt_  
Rachel  
 **Sam**  
   
 

 

 

 

  
   
 **24 Novembre**  
10.30  
 **Hey, bro, come è andata? (;**  
   
   
10.44  
E’... è andata.  
   
   
10.45  
 **Che cazzo significa???**  
   
   
10.50  
Significa che abbiamo cenato insieme, abbiamo parlato e poi... boh, mi è sembrato tutto un sogno.  
   
   
10.52  
 **COSA E’ SUCCESSO?**  
   
   
11.05  
Ci credi se ti dico che non ne ho la più che minima idea? Stavamo parlando, gli stavo rivelando quello che ho fatto, chi era il ragazzo con cui l’ho tradito, gli ho detto quanto vorrei tornare indietro nel tempo per non fare quell’errore. Kurt mi ha preso la mano e mi ha detto che “il passato è passato” e che dovevamo guardare davanti e poi...  
   
   
11.07  
 **POI? COSA E’ SUCCESSO DOPO??**  
11.08  
 **CAZZO! BLAINE, NON MI FAR PREOCCUPARE!**  
   
   
11.13  
E’ successo tutto troppo in fretta. Un attimo prima eravamo seduti al Breadstix e l’attimo dopo eravamo in camera mia. Sam è stata la notte più bella della mia vita, ma quando mi sono svegliato lui non c’era. Se ne era andato e non so perché.  
11.17  
Non capisco. Perché fare tutta quella scenata a scuola e al ristorante per poi scoparmi e andarsene via. Perché? Perché mi ha lasciato qui da solo a piangere e a deprimermi? Per farmi sentire inutile, un oggetto? Per vendicarsi?  
   
   
11.20  
 **Blaine, sono da te fra dieci minuti. Non fare nulla di stupido, ok? Sono subito da te.**  
   
   
11.22  
Grazie, Sam.  
   
   
  
  
  
 

 

*---*---*

   
 

 

 

   
13.21  
KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL, DOVE DIAVOLO TI TROVI?  
13.22  
E NON MI DIRE CHE SEI DA BLAINE PERCHE’ L’HO APPENA SENTITO ED E’ PREOCCUPATO PER TE!  
13.25  
COME DIAVOLO TI E’ SALTATO IN MENTE DI LASCIARLO DA SOLO?  
13.26  
QUANDO TI TROVEREMO ASPETTATI UNA DELLE MIE RAMANZINE PERCHE’ NON TI PUOI COMPORTARE COSI’!  
13.36  
KURT. RISPONDIMI.  
13.42  
KURT, DOVE SEI?  
13.48  
Kurt?  
13.55  
Ti prego rispondimi.  
14.01  
Kurt, ti prego, almeno dimmi che stai bene.  
14.06  
Ora sono davvero preoccupata. Dove sei?  
   
   
14.10  
 _Sto bene, sono al McKinley._  
   
   
14.12  
Sto venendo a prenderti, non muoverti.  
   
 

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

   
Rachel salì in macchina con Finn nell’esatto momento in cui Kurt rispose al suo messaggio, la strada correva veloce da fuori il finestrino e Rachel non sapeva cosa aspettarsi quando sarebbe arrivata alla scuola.  
   
Miliardi di domande affollavano la sua mente, ma una premeva più delle altre: cosa era successo a Kurt?  
   
Solo la sera prima era spaventato all’idea di rivedere Blaine, poi era diventato euforico, avevano cenato insieme e fatto anche molto di più da quello che aveva capito da Blaine mentre piangeva sconvolto e _spezzato_.  
   
Finn parcheggiò davanti all’ingresso della scuola, si voltò verso la donna al sedile del passeggero.  
   
“Vai da sola, ha bisogno di te, tu sai come tranquillizzarlo” disse Finn rivolgendo un sorriso a Rachel.  
   
Era felice, si leggeva dai suoi occhi, quella notte lui aveva riavuto la sua donna e in qualche modo si sentiva invincibile, doveva essere forte per tutti quanti, ormai era diventato un uomo con delle responsabilità, verso Rachel, Kurt e Blaine che era come un fratello per lui.  
   
“Se c’è bisogno di aiuto ti chiamo”, la voce piena di preoccupazione di Rachel sferzò l’aria tesa della macchina.  
   
Finn le annuì e Rachel scese dalla macchina alla ricerca del suo migliore amico, dopo poco lo trovò seduto per terra al suo vecchio armadietto.  
   
Si avvicinò a lui e gli si sedette accanto, dopo un primo sussulto di sorpresa Kurt le si aggrappò avvolgendola con le sue braccia, affondò il suo volto nell’incavo del collo di lei e continuò a piangere.  
   
Rachel gli passò una mano sulla schiena massaggiandola per farlo calmare, riuscì nel suo intento e dopo pochi minuti finalmente Kurt smise di piangere ma non lasciò la sua presa su lei.  
   
“Grazie”, era poco più di un sussurro e la voce di Kurt era secca per il pianto.  
   
“Ci sarò sempre per te”, Rachel gli sorrise facendogli una carezza alla guancia. “Mi vuoi dire cosa è successo ieri? Sembri sconvolto.”  
   
Kurt si allontanò da lei appoggiando la testa sull’armadietto, fece un respiro più profondo e iniziò a raccontare quello che era successo la notte precendete.  
   
 

   
 _La presenza di Blaine al suo fianco lo stava facendo impazzire. Si sentiva sovraccarico come se stesse per scoppiare._  
 _Gli prese la mano seguendo il filo del discorso dell’altro._  
 _“...e mi dispiace così tanto, vorrei così tanto tornare indietro nel tempo e non fare quell’errore. Io ero così... Mi sentivo come se non valessi più niente e tu... Sei sempre stato tu il punto di riferimento e non c’eri. Mi disp-”_  
 _“Ssh, il passato è passato”, il dito posato sulle labbra di Blaine si era surriscaldato come se fosse stato posato su un termosifone bollente. “Siamo adulti ormai e dobbiamo prenderci le nostre responsabilità. Abbiamo un futuro davanti a noi, un’intera vita. Perché dovremmo sprecarla a rimpiangere gli errori del passato?”_  
 _Blaine lo guardò con uno sguardo affamato e in quel momento non esisteva altro se non lui, i suoi occhi e il suo culo stupendo._  
 _Kurt si avvicinò a lui e catturò le sue labbra in un bacio che preannunciava già cosa sarebbe successo dopo._  
 _Blaine gemette leggermente in quel bacio e rimase senza fiato quando Kurt gli morse il labbro inferiore._  
 _Kurt osservò come il petto di Blaine si muoveva velocemente e abbassando lo sguardo poteva vedere un rigonfiamento nei jeans._  
 _Un moto di orgoglio lo attraversò, era ancora in grado di eccitare Blaine con un semplice bacio. Certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate._  
 _Poggiò la mano di piatto sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Blaine facendogli mordere il labbro per non gridare nel bel mezzo di Breadstix, anche se si trovavano nel tavolo più appartato del ristorante erano pur sempre in pubblico e certe cose non potevano farle lì._  
 _“Perché non ci spostiamo in un posto più comodo per noi?” sussurrò Kurt malizioso direttamente nell’orecchio di Blaine che trattenne il respiro._  
 _Blaine si voltò verso di lui deglutendo rumorosamente e biascicò un ‘sì’ che poteva essere considerato un gemito._  
 _Pagarono velocemente e volarono a casa di Blaine, probabilmente avevano superato il limite di velocità e passato molti semafori rossi, ma per loro era l’ultimo problema._  
 _Si ritrovarono a strapparsi i vestiti di dosso ancora prima di arrivare in camera lasciando dietro di loro un sentiero fatto di giacche, maglioncini, camicie, canottiere e pantaloni fino al letto dove eliminarono anche l’ultimo strato che divideva il contatto completo delle loro pelli._  
 _Erano nudi, insieme e si stavano assaggiando a vicenda con morsi, leccate e baci disseminati sul loro corpo._  
 _Blaine gemeva ad ogni marchio che faceva Kurt sussurrando sulla pelle lesa una litania di ‘sei mio, solo mio’._  
 _Quella notte Blaine si donò a Kurt, voleva assicuragli che mai e poi mai lo avrebbe tradito di nuovo e che era completamente suo e lo sarebbe stato per sempre._  
 _Si amarono con disperazione, era tutto così veloce e rude._  
 _Kurt continuava a mordere la pelle di Blaine facendogli continui segni rossi che non se ne sarebbero andati tanto facilmente._  
 _Blaine veniva attraversato da ondate di piacere che gli fecero perdere il contatto con la realtà, vedeva tutto nero davanti a lui e ad ogni affondo di Kurt urlava arrivando a note che neanche lui pensava di poterci arrivare._  
 _Era tutto troppo: troppo veloce, troppo pieno di risentimento, troppo poco da Blaine e Kurt._  
 _Loro erano quelli da coccole, da baci dolci e lenti, da affondi delicati e delle dolci parole sussurrate tra un bacio e l’altro._  
 _In quei due corpi aggrovigliati non c’era nulla di tutto questo, c’erano denti, morsi, baci negati e dolore, tanto dolore dentro di loro._  
 _Vennero con violenza, Blaine sui loro stomaci e Kurt dentro di lui._  
 _Si ritrovarono abbracciati e senza fiato, distesi l’uno di fronte all’altro con gli occhi chiusi con ancora il piacere che scorreva nelle loro vene._  
 _Più che due fidanzati sembravano due persone che si erano incontrate ad un appuntamento in una darkroom  di una discoteca, l’atmosfera era quella che si trovava dopo una scopata di una notte._  
 _Quell’atmosfera venne distrutta dalla frase di Blaine: “Ti amo così tanto, Kurt”._  
 _Kurt trattene una lacrima piena di senso di colpa per il modo con cui aveva trattato il corpo di Blaine, “Anch’io.”_  
 _Stava per piangere dalla disperazione, dopo quella notte milioni di dubbi avevano ricominciato ad affollare la sua mente._  
 _Non sapeva perché avesse fatto tutto questo, perché avesse_ scopato _in quel modo Blaine. Loro non_ scopavano _, loro_ facevano l’amore _, e quello che avevano appena fatto era solo sesso anche se loro due si amavano._  
 _Kurt baciò Blaine fino a restare senza fiato, lo strinse a sé e aspettò che si addormentasse prima di alzarsi delicatamente dal letto, recuperare i suoi vestiti ed andarsene di lì con gli occhi pieni di lacrime._  
 _Si avvicinò un ultima volta a Blaine e osservò il suo corpo martoriato dai segni della sua bocca, gli lasciò un bacio delicato sulle sue labbra così rosse e piene._  
 _Si voltò e uscì da quella stanza lasciando scendere le lacrime._  
 _Camminò fino al McKinley, gli ci vollero diverse ore e quando arrivò lì era stanchissimo, voleva dormire ma non ci riusciva, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva quello che aveva fatto a Blaine e non voleva rivedere l’espressione di dolore dopo ogni morso troppo profondo._  
 _Si sarebbe odiato per sempre per quello che aveva fatto._  
   
 

   
Rachel lo guardò con un misto di delusione e stupore e poi semplicemente esplose.  
   
“Perché sei scappato? Perché non sei rimasto e non gli hai parlato? Ti rendi conto di come si trova ora Blaine? Hai-”  
   
“Rachel, avevo paura. Paura di vederlo alzarsi da quel letto, dolorante, e di sentire le sue urla che mi dicevano quanto schifo gli facessi.”  
   
Kurt stava trattenendo a stento le lacrime che scorrevano sul suo volto rigandogli le guancie.  
   
Rachel prese un bel respiro calmandosi, doveva parlargli con decisione, lei sapeva quanto un Kurt spaventato e deluso da se stesso potesse essere autodistruttivo.  
   
“Ascoltami bene, Kurt. Blaine questa mattina si è alzato dopo quella che lui ha definito ‘ _la migliore notte della sua vita_ ’ e non ti ha trovato. Sam è corso da lui perché stava impazzendo cercando di trovare in lui qualche cosa che ti aveva fatto andare via.”  
   
Osservò lo sguardo di Kurt che si era abbassato verso il pavimento, gli prese il mento tra due dita e lo rialzò facendo scontrare i loro occhi.  
   
“Succede a tutti di avere una notte più... _movimentata_ , soprattutto se erano mesi che non vi vedevate e non stavate insieme in quel modo. Hai avuto un  moto di possessione e l’hai _marchiato_ , ma è una cosa normalissima e”, alzò un dito bloccando le parole di Kurt, “anche Finn e Brody sono possessivi e quei segni che ho visto attraverso la maglia di Blaine me li ritrovavo anch’io dopo una di quelle notti.”  
   
Rachel fece uno dei suoi sorrisi che scaldarono il cuore anche a Kurt, osservò meglio gli occhi del ragazzo e ci vide ancora delle ombre ad oscurarli, “Ma c’è ancora qualcosa che ti preoccupa, vero?”  
   
Kurt annuì, “Ho ancora paura. Una fottutissima paura di perderlo.”  
   
“E cosa aspetti ad andare da lui e dirglielo?”  
   
Kurt osservò il volto di Rachel e scoppiò a piangere, “Sono un codardo.”  
   
Rachel si alzò e si posizionò davanti a Kurt, gli prese una mano e lo spronò a seguirla.  
   
“Kurt, tu sei la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai conosciuto. Ora alzati e va da lui!”  
   
Kurt si asciugò le lacrime e la seguì.  
 

 

 

 

*-*

   
   
 

 

16.04  
 _Scusami, sono un idiota. Ti prego voglio vederti, devo parlarti._  
   
   
16.05  
Kurt!  
16.07  
Dimmi dove sei e vengo da te.  
16.09  
Mi hai fatto preoccupare, non hai risposto alla mie chiamate e io non sapevo cosa fare.  
   
   
16.11  
 _A casa mia. Ti prego, ho bisogno di te._  
   
   
16.13  
Che ti succede, tesoro?  
   
   
16.15  
 _Vieni e ti spiegherò tutto._  
   
   
16.17  
Sto arrivando.  
 

 

 

 

*---*---*

   
   
  
  
  
  
16.20  
 **Stiamo arrivando. Blaine è agitato, però ha voluto guidare lo stesso, dice che lo calma dover stare attento alla strade e non a quello che lo aspetta. Come sta Kurt?**  
   
   
16.25  
Kurt è come se fosse sotto shock.  
   
   
16.26  
 **Ti ha detto cosa è successo?**  
   
   
16.28  
Hai presente i segni che ha Blaine sulla sua pelle?  
   
   
16.30  
 **Intendi i morsi e i graffi?**  
   
   
16.32  
Glieli ha fatti Kurt.  
   
   
16.33  
 **O.o?**  
16.35  
 **Come può averglieli fatti Kurt? Non ha mica gli artigli e le zanne per fare quel genere di cose u.u Però loro potrebbero aver...**  
16.36  
 **Ah.**  
   
   
16.39  
Sì, Kurt e Blaine sono andati a letto insieme.  
   
  
16.42  
 **Scusa, ma se sono stati insieme perché adesso non sono felici e contenti a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola?**  
   
   
16.46  
E’ la stessa cosa che mi sto chiedendo io, ma le cose tra Kurt e Blaine non sono mai state facili. Hanno sempre avuto bisogno di un qualche cosa che gli abbia fatto aprire gli occhi e questa volta le cose non cambiano.  
   
   
16.48  
 **Speriamo bene, siamo nel vialetto.**  
   
   
16.50  
Incrociamo le dita e speriamo che sia la volta buona.  
  
 


	8. Capitolo VIII

Blaine  
 _Kurt_  
Rachel  
 **Sam**  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **24 Novembre**  
17.03  
 **RACHEEEEL!**  
17.05  
 **Che sta succedendo?**  
17.07  
 **Sono dieci minuti che Blaine è entrato e non mi hai ancora detto niente!!**  
   
   
17.10  
E’ complicato.  
17.13  
Kurt è seduto sul divano e Blaine lo osserva, ma non parlano.  
17.15  
Stanno fermi e basta.  
17.17  
E’ frustrante.  
   
   
17.20  
 **Ma perché fanno così?**  
   
   
17.22  
Non lo so. Credo che non riescano a trovare le parole per iniziare a discutere.  
   
   
17.25  
 **Questo è grave. Loro sanno sempre cosa dirsi.**  
   
   
17.27  
Provo a fare qualcosa io.  
17.30  
Sto entrando in sala, vedo se riesco a sbloccare la situazione, forse hanno solo bisogno di una spintarella per iniziare a parlare.  
   
   
17.32  
 **Rachel, siamo tutti nelle tue mani.**  
17.33  
 **Buona fortuna.**  
17.40  
 **Perché sei fuori casa?**  
   
   
17.42  
Mi hanno mandato via, ma credo di averli sbloccati.  
17.44  
Ho paura per loro.  
17.45  
Io resto a spiarli dalla finestra della sala.  
   
   
17.46  
 **So che mi pentirò subito di quello che ti sto per dire ma...**  
17.48  
 **Vieni in macchina qui con me. Lasciali la loro privacy. Quando avranno finito usciranno da lì mano nella mano.**  
17.49  
 **Lasciali soli.**  
   
   
17.51  
Hai ragione.  
17.52  
Per ora stanno uno di fronte all’altro e ancora non hanno iniziato a parlare.  
   
   
17.53  
 **RACHEL.**  
   
   
17.54  
Ho capito. Arrivo.  
   
   
 

 

*-*

   
   
   
Si guardavano negli occhi come se fosse la prima volta.  
   
Kurt aveva gli occhi lucidi e non sapeva cosa dire, aveva paura di quello che Blaine gli avrebbe potuto rispondere, ma da quel ‘tesoro’ con cui l’aveva chiamato nel messaggio non sembrava arrabbiato, ma allora perché non si stava scusando rimettendo finalmente le cose fra di loro al loro posto?  
   
Aveva paura? Terribilmente.  
   
Blaine aspettava che Kurt iniziasse a parlare, gli aveva chiesto lui di venire. Si mordeva il labbro e osservare quegli occhi azzurri arrossati gli stava dilaniando il cuore.  
   
Presero un respiro profondo insieme, Kurt prese coraggio e aprì la bocca ma non gli uscì neanche un suono. Ci ritentò, ma ancora niente.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi e le immagini della sera precedente lo invasero facendolo tremare.  
   
“Mi dispiace” disse velocemente. “Mi dispiace di averti trattato in quel modo, come un oggetto-”  
   
Blaine gli si avvicinò poggiando una mano sulle sue che teneva strette.  
   
“Non mi hai trattato come un oggetto, non lo hai mai fatto e mai lo farai. E’ stato... _bellissimo_.”  
   
La voce di Blaine era incrinata dall’emozione, se ripensava al modo in cui Kurt lo aveva fatto suo marchiandolo riceveva una [scarica](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1689848) di eccitazione che gli percorreva tutto il corpo.  
   
Kurt si sedette sul divano facendo segno a Blaine di mettersi vicino a lui, i due restarono alcuni secondi in silenzio ad osservare le loro mani unite.  
   
“Lasciami parlare, per favore”, vide l’altro annuire e continuò il discorso che si era fatto nella sua mente, “quando ti ho visto ieri sera dopo ‘Grease’ ho sentito un bisogno fisico di tenerti stretto a me, toccarti, sentirti di nuovo mio. Sono stato... _troppo_. Da Breadstix desideravo solo levarti i vestiti di dosso perché tu eri... Tu sei meraviglioso, Blaine, e mi fai perdere la testa.”  
   
Kurt passò una mano sulla guancia di Blaine accarezzandola, scese sulla mandibola tracciandone il contorno e poi sfiorò il succhiotto che gli aveva fatto sul collo.  
   
Vicino alla macchia rossa c’era il segno di un morso violaceo, spostò la camicia di poco e vide altri due segni uguali. Il torace di Blaine era totalmente marchiato da zone rosse e violacee.  
   
Poggiò la mano sul cuore di Blaine da sopra la camicia riuscendo a sentirne i battiti veloci, chiuse gli occhi e riprese a parlare.  
   
“Ti ho marchiato”, un piccolo sorriso spuntò sul suo viso e anche Blaine ne accennò uno, “come se fossi di mia proprietà.”  
   
“Lo sono” annunciò Blaine guardando Kurt negli occhi. “Io sono solo tuo e tuo soltanto.”  
   
“Devo aver salvato la vita a qualche pezzo grosso in qualche vita passata per avere un ragazzo meraviglioso come te” scherzò Kurt cercando di stemperare la tensione.  
   
Ci riuscì, i due risero insieme, il suono delle loro risate era una dolce melodia per entrambi.  
   
“Ti devo chiedere lo stesso scusa, sono stato violento con te, ti ho fatto male in qualche modo e lasciarti da solo è stato un errore imperdonabile. Mi dispiace averti fatto soffrire così tanto. Mi sento un idiota, non ho pensato a come-”  
   
“Credevo di essere io il problema” rivelò Blaine tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
   
Kurt lo osservò bloccando il suo monologo, rimase a bocca aperta sentendo il modo in cui Blaine si colpevolizzava. Era una sua caratteristica, lo faceva sempre, tendeva a portare il problema su di sé.  
   
“Pensavo di aver fatto qualcosa che ti avesse fatto ripensare su di noi e che non mi volessi più al tuo fianco e che quella sera fosse stato solo sesso, credevo di essere stato uno sbaglio e la consapevolezza di essere rimasto da solo mi ha distrutto. Io-”  
   
Kurt lo bloccò mettendogli un dito sulle labbra, lo guardò trasmettendogli con gli occhi quanto più amore poteva.  
   
“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Io sono quello problematico e che si fa i complessi per ogni minima cosa. Non pensare mai più una cosa del genere. Tu sei _perfetto_ , Blaine, e sei perfetto al mio fianco.”  
   
Si avvicinò di più a lui poggiando la su fronte a quella dell’altro.  
   
“Noi due ci apparteniamo e non permetterò più che qualcosa ci possa separare” promise Kurt unendo le sue labbra con quelle di Blaine.  
   
Blaine si beò di quel contatto con quelle labbra calde, passò la lingua sui contorni per poi intrufolarla all’interno andando a cercare l’altra.  
   
Si scambiarono un bacio che voleva far capire all’altro quanto fossero importanti, era una sorta di promessa non verbale di parlare dei loro problemi insieme invece che far ricadere la colpa su di sé.  
   
Blaine si staccò per primo dal bacio, non si allontanò dalle labbra di Kurt, poteva sentire il respiro caldo del ragazzo accarezzargli il viso.  
   
“Cosa siamo ora?” domandò guardando gli occhi azzurro cielo di Kurt.  
   
“Siamo _noi_ ” ripose posando le sue labbra su quelle di Blaine per un veloce bacio a stampo. “Ti va bene?”  
   
“Più che bene”, il sorriso con lui lo disse fece girare la testa a Kurt che si resse alle spalle di Blaine per non cadere.  
   
La mente di Blaine venne investita da una consapevolezza e prima ancora di rendersene conto aveva già parlato, “Quindi stiamo di nuovo insieme?”  
   
Kurt rise, “Sì, stiamo di nuovo insieme.”  
   
“Ti amo” disse Blaine.  
   
“Ti amo anch’io.”  
   
Gli occhi di Blaine divennero lucidi e si lanciò sulle labbra di Kurt con un misto di felicità e euforia.  
   
Kurt accettò il bacio stringendo il ragazzo a sé, si distese sul divano con Blaine seduto su di lui. Le mani che accarezzavano i corpi con una nuova consapevolezza.  
   
Erano di nuovo _Kurt e Blaine_. Erano di nuovo _insieme_.  
   
   
   
 

 

*-*

   
   
Rachel si mordeva le unghie ansiosamente.  
   
“Fa male mangiarsi le unghie, lo sai che se fanno nello stomaco potrebbero bucartelo e potresti morire?”  
   
Rachel si voltò verso Sam fulminando con uno dei suoi sguardi.  
   
“Io potrei morire se non vengo a sapere che quei due hanno fatto pace.”  
   
Sam le prese le mani e gliele allontanò dalla bocca, ricevette una specie di ringhio da parte della ragazza.  
   
“Rachel, stiamo parlando di Blaine e Kurt, ti pare che non fanno pace?” disse ovvio Sam.  
   
“Ho uno strano presentimento, Kurt mi sembrava strano.”  
   
Sam guardò la porta di casa Hummel sorridendo, “Io dico che in questo momento si trovano sul divano a divorarsi al faccia di baci” annunciò.  
   
Rachel si sporse verso di lui, “Come fai a saperlo?”  
   
“ _Love is in the air!_ ” canticchiò facendo l’imitazione di John Paul Young.  
   
Rachel scoppiò a ridere, si appoggiò al braccio del biondo e guardò anche lei verso la porta.  
   
Dopo una decina di minuti il telefono della ragazza iniziò a vibrare segnalando un nuovo messaggio.  
   
Rachel prese il telefono e aprì l’sms mostrandolo anche a Sam.  
   
   
   
 

 

*-*

   
   
18.32  
 _Sei ancora appostata di fuori a farci la spia?_  
   
   
18.33  
Naturalmente.  
18.34  
Come è andata?  
   
   
18.36  
 _Credo di essere il ragazzo più fortunato del mondo._  
   
   
18.38  
E questo significa che...?  
   
   
18.41  
 _Che io e Blaine stiamo di nuovo insieme!_  
18.43  
 _Riesco a sentire il tuo urlo di felicità :D_  
   
   
18.45  
Sono così felice! Tu e Blaine siete fatti per stare insieme.  
18.47  
Io te lo avevo detto che sarebbe finito tutto bene ù__ù  
   
18.50  
 _Rachel e le tue faccine._  
18.51  
 _Io vado, Blaine mi aspetta per “chiacchierare” un altro po’._  
   
   
18.53  
“Chiacchierare”?  
18.54  
Mr. Hummel da quando è così intraprendente?  
   
   
18.57  
 _Parla quella che mi ha confidato delle sue notti animalesche con Finn e Brody._  
18.59  
 _Il nostro “chiacchierare” sarà coccolarci a letto e scambiarci qualche bacio._  
19.00  
 _Ieri sera abbiamo già dato u.u_  
19.02  
 _Poi devo farmi perdonare per tutti quei segni sul suo corpo._  
19.03  
 _Perché diavolo sto dicendo queste cose a te invece di andare a farle con Blaine?_  
   
  
19.05  
Tell me more, tell me more!   
   
  
19.07  
 _Bye bye, Rach._  
19.08  
 _Io vado dal mio bellissimo ragazzo. Ci sentiamo domani._  
   
19.11  
Buon divertimento (;  
   
  
19.13  
 _Blaine mi ha detto di dire a Sam che è un ottimo fratello maggiore._  
   
   
19.15  
Sam dice che è un onore essere il suo Big Bro.  
19.16  
Ora lascia il cellulare e lanciati su Blaine!  
   
   
 

 

*---*---*

   
   
 **25 Novembre**  
12.08  
Big Bro !  
12.10  
Ieri non ti ho ringraziato abbastanza.  
12.12  
Grazie. Grazie. Grazie.  
12.15  
Sai, sei davvero un fratello maggiore per me, non so dove potrei essere adesso se non mi avessi aiutato. Anzi, lo so: sarei ancora a piangere nel mio letto.  
   
   
12.17  
 **Little Bro, io ci sarò sempre per te!**  
12.19  
 **Oggi riusciamo a vederci?**  
12.21  
 **Voglio sapere quello che è successo ieri pomeriggio.**  
   
   
12.23  
Perché ho l’impressione ci sia lo zampino di Rachel Berry?  
   
   
12.25  
 **Perché me l’ha chiesto lei u.u**  
   
   
12.27  
Uscita di gruppo così raccontiamo una sola volta tutto?  
12.29  
Informi tu Rach?  
   
   
12.31  
 **Sì e sì. Ci vediamo dopo allora (:**  
   
   
12.33  
Bye Bro (:  
   
   
   
 

 

*---*---*

   
   
   
 **3 Dicembre**  
08.31  
Buongiorno amore mio!  
   
   
08.45  
 _Buongiorno anche a te._  
   
   
08.47  
Perché c’hai messo così tanto?  
   
   
08.50  
 _E’ difficile sentire il cellulare squillare se stai sotto la doccia._  
   
   
08.52  
In questo caso posso perdonarti ù__ù  
08.55  
Sai, l’idea di vederti sotto la doccia mi piace davvero tanto *ç*  
   
   
08.57  
 _Blaine, è ancora mattina. Ti ricordi l’accordo?_  
   
   
09.00  
Gli sms spinti solo dopo le 19, prima no perché sarebbe imbarazzante se ci trovassimo in pubblico.  
09.02  
Così mi uccidi l’entusiasmo ç___ç  
   
   
09.05  
 _Sei consapevole che i tuoi occhioni da cucciolo non fanno effetto attraverso un cellulare?_  
   
  
09.07  
Dannazione.  
09.10  
Mi manchi.  
   
   
09.11  
 _Mi manchi anche tu._  
09.13  
 _Due settimane e saremo di nuovo insieme (:_  
09.15  
 _Ci pensi? Il nostro primo Natale a NY *w*_  
   
   
09.17  
Il primo di molti a New York (:  
   
   
09.20  
 _Cosa vuoi dirmi?_  
09.22  
 _Dai Blaine._  
09.25  
 _BLAINE._  
09.28  
 _Dannazione, parla Hobbit._  
09.33  
 _BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, PARLA O TI PUOI ANCHE SCORDARE DI PASSARE UNA NOTTE DI NATALE CON ME!_  
   
   
09.35  
Ho fatto domanda per la NYADA.  
   
   
09.37  
 _Ti amo._  
   
   
09.38  
Ti amo anch’io.  
   
   
09.40  
 _Verrai a NY. Qui. Con me. Alla NYADA._  
   
09.42  
Sempre se mi prendono a quella scuola.  
   
   
09.44  
 _Stai scherzando vero?_  
09.46  
 _Se non prendono te io mi ritiro. Mi rifiuto di frequentare una scuola che non ha accettato il mio talentuoso, bello e perfetto ragazzo!_  
   
   
09.48  
Non esagerare, hai descritto te stesso, io sono bravo, tu sei magnifico.  
09.51  
E comunque ho fatto domanda anche per la Julliard e la NYU.  
09.53  
Verrò a qualunque costo a NY, anche se dovrò mettermi a fare il commesso da Starbucks.  
   
   
09.56  
 _In quel caso la Starbuks avrà un picco di clienti, bello come sei la fila per essere serviti da te uscirà fuori dalla porta._  
   
   
09.58  
Tu sarai servito sempre per primo (;  
   
   
10.00  
 _Oh, amore mio! Che cavaliere che sei!_  
10.02  
 _Io devo uscire, rischio di arrivare in ritardo alla lezione di danza._  
   
   
10.05  
Ti ho appena immaginato con un body di pelle addosso *ç*  
   
   
10.06  
 _BLAINE._  
   
   
10.08  
Ok, la smetto xD  
10.10  
Buona giornata. Ti amo  <3  
   
   
10.11  
Ti amo anch’io <3  



	9. Capitolo IX - Epilogo

Blaine  
 _Kurt_  
Rachel  
 **Sam**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **12 Aprile 2016**  
14.25  
Mi vuoi spiegare cos’è questa storia del “parto con Blaine per un giro molto avventuroso del mondo”?  
14.27  
Vuoi abbandonarmi non è vero?  
12.30  
Io che ti ho dato tutto della mia vita!  
12.31  
INGRATO!  
  
  
14.33  
 _Rachel,ti prego calmati! Te l’ho già detto: è solo una vacanza di tre mesi e non gireremo il mondo solo l’Europa._  
  
  
14.35  
Potevi avvertirmi prima però >.<  
  
  
14.37  
 _Sono tre settimane che te lo ripeto!_  
  
  
14.40  
Scusa se con i preparativi del mio matrimonio non riesco a stare dietro alle tue pazzie.  
  
  
14.42  
 _Scusa se io ti sono restato accanto in tutti i tuoi scleri anche se stavo facendo le prove per la mia prima a Broadway._  
  
  
14.45  
Questa è perfidia Kurt.  
  
  
14.47  
 _Te la sei cercata Berry._  
14.50  
 _Comunque come va con i preparativi?_  
  
  
14.52  
Bene.  
14.57  
Finn si è preso il secondo esaurimento nervoso nell’arco di un mese, Burt sta facendo comunella con mio padre Hiram nel preparare qualche sorpresa durante il ricevimento e ho paura che sia qualche duetto o peggio, tipo qualche balletto come quello che ha preparato per te il giorno del diploma. Carole si è ormai stabilita a casa mia per guardare Julia mentre io e Finn sistemiamo le ultime cose. Dobbiamo controllare se per la luna di miele è tutto a posto e poi manca solo la prova dell’abito :3  
14.59  
Sono così felice *w*  
  
  
15.02  
 _Mio padre è capace di improvvisare di nuovo Single Ladies, io mi preoccuperei se si allea con i tuoi xD_  
15.04  
 _Quanto mi manca quella piccola Divah, ha solo cinque anni ma è già una piccola Rachel Berry._  
15.06  
 _Mi sto perdendo tante cose ;___;_  
  
  
15.10  
Non ti preoccupare, ci sei per i momenti importati. Abbiamo scelto insieme il vestito e Julia stravede per te, non fa altro che chiedermi quando venite a farci visita (:  
  
  
15.13  
 _Tra due settimane finisco gli spettacoli e poi riprendo a settembre, ho tutto un mese per stare con la mia principessa ù__ù_  
  
  
15.16  
Perché Blaine non mi risponde al telefono?  
15.18  
Sono due ore che cerco di chiamarlo e mi si attacca sempre la segreteria.  
  
  
15.20  
 _E’ in studio di registrazione e non ne uscirà prima di questa sera._  
15.23  
 _Dopo il successo del nuovo singolo si è sentito carico per incidere l’album e sappiamo bene che significa avere un Blaine Anderson ispirato dentro casa >-< mi sono ritrovato i vetri della cucina sporchi di pennarello e fortuna che non era indelebile._  
  
  
15.26  
Al prossimo concerto voglio di nuovo la prima fila e anche un abbraccio dal mio famoso, talentuoso e popolare amico :3  
  
  
15.28  
 _Vuoi anche un bacio dato che ci sei?_  
  
  
15.30  
Volentieri, ma non vorrei far ingelosire il suo ragazzo, sai mi hanno detto che è vendicativo e possessivo, non vorrei morire prima ancora di poter essere la signora Hudson-Berry ù__ù  
  
  
15.33  
 _Brava._  
15.35  
 _Sweatheart, ci sentiamo questa sera, devo andare a provare._  
15.37  
 _Salutami il mio fratellone e la principessa, manda un bacio a mio padre e digli di non inventarsi niente di strambo per il matrimonio._  
  
  
15.40  
Sarà fatto!  
15.41  
Bye, my sweat cupcake :3  
  
  
  
  
 

 

*---*---*

  
  
  
  
**18 Giugno 2018**  
18.04  
 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_  
  
  
18.07  
Ciao, Kurt, sto bene anch’io non ti preoccupare, il mio lavoro a teatro va a meraviglia, grazie per l’interessamento.  
  
  
18.10  
 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_  
  
  
18.12  
Kurt la smetti.  
18.13  
Non sei spiritoso.  
  
  
18.16  
 _OHMIODIORACHELNONPUOICAPIRE_  
  
  
18.21  
Prova a spiegarti allora ù__ù  
  
  
18.25  
 _Blaine mi ha chiesto di sposarlo._  
  
  
18.27  
OHMIODIO.  
18.30  
E ME LO DICI COSI’?????  
  
  
18.32  
 _Rach, sto tremando, piangendo, esultando, sorridendo, baciando il MIO FIDANZATO, il MIO FUTURO MARITO!_  
  
  
18.34  
Ok, calmiamoci.  
18.36  
Raccontami, cosa è successo esattamente?  
  
  
18.45  
 _Oggi sono uscito prima da teatro e sono tornato a casa per farmi una doccia, quando sono uscito dal bagno mi sono ritrovato Blaine con un mazzo di rose rosse e gialle (le nostre rose) in mano e mi ha detto di prepararmi perché saremmo andati in un posto speciale. Siamo saliti in cima al nostro palazzo e sul terrazzo aveva preparato un set come quello della mia scena preferita di “Moulin Rouge”, ti ricordi? E poi è partita la musica e... Tremo solo al ricordo. Abbiamo cantato la nostra canzone, “Come What May”. Siamo stati fantastici *w* Alla fine della canzone lui... Lui si è inginocchiato e me l’ha chiesto._  
18.48  
 _Guardo la mia mano e non ci credo. Ho un angelo al mio fianco._  
  
  
18.50  
Sono così felice :3  
18.52  
Voglio abbracciarti fortissimo.  
18.54  
Sto piangendo, mi sembra solo ieri che mi dicevi che ti sentivi solo al mondo e ora guardati: ti stai per sposare e hai al tuo fianco il ragazzo più dolce e carino dell’universo.  
  
  
18.56  
 _Rachel, avevo appena finito di piangere._  
18.59  
 _Domani sera vi voglio tutti a cena da me, anzi partiamo noi e veniamo ad annunciarlo davanti a tutta la mia famiglia!_  
  
  
19.01  
Aspetta, sono stata la prima a cui lo hai detto?  
  
  
19.02  
 _SI!_  
19.03  
 _Sei la mia migliore amica, sarai sempre la prima a sapere tutto <3_  
  
  
19.04  
Te l’ho mai detto che ti amo?  
  
  
19.06  
 _Oh, Rachel Barbra Berry, tu sarai l’unica donna della mia vita._  
19.08  
 _Ora torno dal mio futuro marito a ricever un po’ di coccole extra :3_  
  
  
19.10  
A domani sera, cupcake :3  
  
  
 

 

*-*

  
18.05  
L’ho fatto.  
18.07  
Dio mio, l’ho fatto.  
18.09  
Gliel’ho chiesto.  
  
  
18.12  
 **Bro, davvero?**  
18.14  
 **Che ti ha risposto?**  
  
  
18.17  
Mi ha detto di sì.  
18.19  
Sto per diventare Mr. Anderson-Hummel.  
18.21  
Sto per svenire.  
  
18.23  
 **Wow! Congratulazioni!**  
18.25  
 **Io lo sapevo che eravate destinati.**  
  
  
18.27  
Sam.  
  
  
18.29  
 **Dimmi tutto, Bro.**  
  
  
18.31  
Ti voglio bene.  
  
  
18.33  
 **Anche io te ne voglio.**  
18.36  
 **Blaine.**  
18.38  
 **Sarai un marito perfetto.**  
18.40  
 **Siete anime gemelle, siete fatte per stare insieme.**  
  
  
18.42  
Grazie (:  
  
  
18.44  
 **Ora vai, hai un futuro marito da coccolare :3**  
  
  
18.46  
Non me lo faccio ripetere *w*  
  
  
18.48  
 ***www***  
  
 

*---*---*

  
  
  
  
  
**17 Settembre 2024**  
10.45  
Amore, Chris sta male.  
  
  
10.46  
 _Cosa gli è successo?_  
  
  
10.48  
Nulla di preoccupante, un semplice mal di pancia, mi hanno chiamato dall’asilo.  
10.50  
Ha mangiato qualche merendina in più e ha vomitato.  
  
  
10.52  
 _Io te l’ho sempre detto che quelle schifezze gli fanno male._  
  
  
10.54  
Chris ha solo quattro anni, se non mangia adesso quelle schifezze quando lo deve fare?  
  
  
10.56  
 _Mmmh, mai?_  
  
  
10.58  
Stai diventando troppo salutista per i miei gusti.  
  
  
11.00  
 _Solo perché io mi preoccupo per la salute di nostro figlio questo non significa che io sia un salutista estremo, mi accerto che mangi cibo che non gli faccia male._  
  
  
11.03  
Quindi l’attenta ricerca di due ore di ieri al supermercato per cercare quale pacchetto di cornflakes contenesse meno grassi e coloranti non significa essere un salutista estremo?  
  
  
11.05  
 _Mea culpa._  
  
  
11.07  
Senti, io porto Chris dal pediatra, non ti preoccupare più di tanto, ok? Ti chiamiamo appena abbiamo fatto (:  
  
  
11.08  
 _Va bene. Ma non criticare più le mie scelte sul cibo._  
  
  
11.11  
Ok, a dopo amore mio  <3  
  
  
11.13  
 _A dopo <3_  
  
  
  
13.06  
 **#Chiamata da Blaine <3**  
“ _Hey!_ ”  
  
“Daddy!”  
  
“ _Chris, piccolo mio, come stai?_ ”  
  
“Tto bene, mi fa male tolo la pancia, ma papino ha detto che è pecchè ho mangiato le merendine cattive. Non le voglio più le merendine cattive.”  
  
“ _Non ti preoccupare, non le compreremo più._ ”  
  
“Quando tolni a cata?”  
  
“ _Mi manca pochissimo, devo solo sistemare alcuni costumi e poi sarò tutto tuo. Mi mancano le tue coccole e poi-_ ”  
  
“Dobbiamo preparare i biscotti!”  
  
“ _Esatto. Amore mio, passi il telefono a papino?_ ”  
  
“Lo chiamo. PAPIIIIII! Tta arrivando.”  
  
“ _Il monello si è allontanato per evitare la sgridata, ma tanto ce le prende non appena arrivo a casa, mica mi scappa._ ”  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
“ _Dimmi, Chris._ ”  
  
“Non sgridare tanto papino, diventa triste e io devo fargli le coccole e non tollide, io voglio vedere papi tollidere, mi piace il tolliso di papi. Peffavole?”  
  
“ _Promesso, Chri. Ora passami tuo padre._ ”  
  
“Va bene. Papi c’è daddy.”  
  
“ _Blaine Devon Anderson._ ”  
  
“E’ il mio nome, lo so. Perché sei arrabbiato questa volta? Io non ho fatto niente questa volta.”  
  
“ _Appunto. Non hai fatto niente, tuo figl-_ ”  
  
“Chris ha mangiato la merendina che gli ha regalato un suo amico a scuola.”  
  
“ _Ti salvi in corner questa volta. Digli di stare attento e di non accettare cibo da-_ ”  
  
“Estranei, neanche se fossero le sue caramelle preferite. Sì, lo ripeti anche troppe volte e, sì, sei un padre meraviglioso, premuroso e bellissimo. Ora mi dici per che ora torni a casa così preparo la cena.”  
  
“ _Oh, Blaine, ti amo così tanto._ ”  
  
“Ti amo anch’io... e anche Christopher dice che ti ama tantissimo.”  
  
“ _Che bellissima famiglia che ho._ ”  
  
“Con un marito come me!”  
  
“ _Smettila, sei un idiota._ ”  
  
“Io la smetto se mi dici a che ora ritorni.”  
  
“ _Stacco alle 17 in punto, per un quarto starò a casa, traffico permettendo._ ”  
  
“Perfetto, preparati ad essere invaso dai biscotti perché io e questo scricciolo ne faremo così tanti che ci basteranno per un secolo intero!”  
  
“ _Cercate di non far esplodere niente._ ”  
  
“Come se avessimo mai fatto esplodere qualcosa.”  
  
“ _Certo, quindi il tostapane si è suicidato da solo._ ”  
  
“Forse una cosa o due...”  
  
“ _Lasciamo perdere, la lista delle cose che hai fatto esplodere è più alta di te. Ora devo chiudere, ho Rossette che mi sta guardando male e quei costumi non si misureranno da soli._ ”  
  
“Ciao amore, a dopo.”  
  
“A dopo, amore mio.”  
  
 **#Chiamata terminata**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**_The End_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**
> 
> ...ed anche questa volta è finita ç_ç  
>  Mi mancherà postare questa storia, per quante volte finisca di postarla da qualche parte, mi sento sempre un po' triste a doverla lasciare.  
> Ho un regalino per voi :3  
> Ho fatto questa cosina perchè sono malata di soundtrack e mi sono ritrovata a farle per ogni signola cosa.  
> La colonna sonora di questa long. Contiene i brani associati ad ogni capitolo e anche quelli che mi hanno aiutato nella scrittura e/o mi sono sembrati adatti alla storia. La potete ascoltare qui: ["I'm Hopelessly Devoted To You" Soundtrack | Klaine](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlKSxKv52WLk6g6TStzbx7qhj8Xd5bTAg)  
> Grazie mille a chi ha seguito questa storia :3  
>  _Grazie <3_
> 
> Echy;


End file.
